Tlos: A New Life
by fardon blue
Summary: A.U where humans were always in the dragon realm but are slaves. During the war with Malefor the humans were forced to fight as slaves. 26 years later the humans are still slaves, being forced to work for dragons and other species, as laborers, personal servant or entertainment. I was just another slave until I met my new master. ( I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1: The Coliseum

I sat in my prison cell waiting for the slave guards to come get me. My name is, well, I don't have a name, people just call me Slave, I'm a 18 year old human, I have short messy white hair, and grey eyes, I'm about 6 feet tall and I'm lean in the muscle department. My clothes consist of a ragged tank top and ragged pants that have dirty light tan color. I live in a world full of dragons, cat people, mole people, ape people, demons and magic.

Let me tell you a bit about the species in this world.

Dragons, they are the strongest and most respected, they also have the ability to use magic.

Next are the moles, they are amazing when it comes to mining, construction, working with metal and building machines.

The cat people are the frontiersmen, they are excellent warriors are amazing with a bow and arrow as well as a sword, there also really good at sewing and working with leather. There are 3 different types of cat people first are cheetahs, then tigers, and finally leopards.

Apes are savage beast, and mindless assholes.

Humans, we are special, we have no rights at all, we are slaves to all the other species. We work to survive, some of us are laborers, others are personal servents, or like myself, entertainment. Our education is limited, the only reason why I know so much it because I threaten my master. I told him I would kill myself, and I'm his prized slave so he wouldn't want that.

The demons appeared 20 years after Malfore was defeated, and we have been at war with them ever since. I was told they could use magic just like the dragons.

"SLAVE" someone shouted form outside my cell.

It was one of the slave guards, he was a big cheetah guy, he stood at about 7 feet and real scary looking.

" it's time" he said as he opened the cell door and tossed in some leather armor.

The armor didn't really protect me but it was better then nothing, it was only gauntlets and shoulder pieces.

I got up and put the gear on, then followed the guard out of my cell.

Let me take a few step back when I said I was a source of entertainment, I am a gladiator, I kill for other people's enjoyment.

As we were walking we could hear the audience cheering.

" I guess they let your opponent out early" guard said to me.

I nodded my head in agreement, but I really didn't care what they did with the other guy.

When we reached the gate I saw my opponent standing in the center of the arena, he was welcoming the audience by bowing to them and getting really cocky.

I just shook my head, I never welcomed the audience, it was a waste of time, I would just walk out, get to my spot, fight , win, then leave, and for some odd reason the audience loved it.

As I was watching my opponent I noticed someone in the audience behind him, I couldn't help but smile, it was the legendary purple dragon, Spyro and it looked like Cynder was sitting next to him.

"Slave pick your weapon already so I can open the gate" the slave guard said behind me.

I walk over to weapons rack and grabbed a iron short sword and walk back to the gate, then waited for the guard to open it.

Cynder's pov

Spyro, he almost looks like Ignatius now, our daughter Mindy, she look just like me when I was younger except her horns, belly, and wing membranes are gold as well as having her father's purple eyes, and I, I looked like the evil me that Spyro first met only shorter were sitting in the front row of the coliseum along with Terrador, Terrador looks the same but his scales are slightly grey.

Me, my mate, and our daughter woke up early this morning so we can go to a slave trader to get Mindy a servent before the new school year, we knew she needed one.

On our way there we ran into Terrador, he told us he was heading to the coliseum and invite us to come, we politely declined, but he insisted we came, so here we are.

We finally made it to the final match, we were having fun, Spyro and Terrador were betting, but the bet was different.

" I bet Slave takes this guy out in three moves" I heard Spyro.

" I bet he'll do it in two, so how much we betting? " Terrador ask.

" 50 gold"

" 50 gold it is"

Almost right after they finished there bet, everyone started chanting.

" Slave, Slave, Slave, Slave" and they kept going, even Spyro and Terrador were doing it.

I went to ask Mindy if she understood what's going, but she looked just as confused.

I looked back down at the area and saw the gate on the opposite side open.

A human walked out, wich I'm assuming is Slave, he was wearing leather armor and had a sword in his right hand.

He looked like he was heading to his spot, but when he was supposed to stop he kept waking, the announcer tried to tell him to go back but he didn't listen, he kept walking, he even walked passed his opponent, people stopped cheering at this point, and was wispering and mumbling to each other asking what was going on.

As I watched Slave, I noticed he was looking and walking towards us.

When he stopped, he was close enough to see who he was looking at. First Terrador, then Spyro, me, and finally Mindy, he stopped a stared at her for a bit, then he looked back at Spyro and I, then back to Mindy.

As he was looking at Mindy he dropped his sword, the blade end stabbed into the ground, put his fist over his heart and bowed, after he did that almost everyone stopped talking and just staired at us, I was going to ask Spyro what was going on but was staring down at Slave, and the same with Terrador.

"SLAVE GET TO YOUR SPOT NOW!" The announcer screamed. That seem to get Spyro and Terrador out of there little trance.

I looked down at Slave to see he tured around and headed back his spot.

As Slave was walking back I looked over at Spyro for some answers.

When I looked over at my mate, he look like he was in deep thought.

"Spyro, what was that all about, and what are you thinking about "asked him.

"What was what all about?"

"When Slave bowed it looked you just saw Malfore" I said giving him a serious look.

"Oh, its just that it's weird seeing him bow to someone, hell there's a rumor that he doesn't even bow to his own master, but yet he'll bow to some random dragon he doesn't even now." He said to me.

I just nodded my head. "and what were you thinking about?" I asked again.

"I'll tell you later, the match about to start" he said as he pointed towards the arena.

Looked down and saw Slave and his opponent standing 3 yards of each other.

Slaves opponent had iron shoulder peace and gauntlet that had a sword attached to it on his right arm and had a shield in his left hand, he stood like you're supposed to do with a sword and shield, he had his shield sticking out in front of him and his sword drawn back with his legs slightly apart.

Slave position was similar to his opponent but he didn't have a shield, his legs are also slightly farther apart and squatting down a bit.

"READY, BEGIN" the announcer shouted.

I just staired in shock, the fight was already over, Slave had his sword through his opponents heart, almost everyone was cheering like Terrador or groaning like Spyro.

I looked over at Mindy to see how she took the fight.

"He killed him that fast" she said in shock.

"Yes he did" and that's all I could say.

I looked over at Spyro and saw him reach into the leather pouch around his neck and pulled out 50 gold and handed to Terrador, I giggled.

"Hey Spyro what were you thinking about earlier?" I ask again, I swear if I have to ask one more time I'm going to hurt him.

" hmm? Oh ya, just wondering how much Slaves worth." He said as he leaned over and looked at Mindy.


	2. Ch 2: Buy One Get One Free

After the match I headed back to my cell. When I got there I was thinking about everyone's reaction when I bowed to Spyro and Cynder's daughter.

"Well that was fun" I said with a light chuckle.

As I sat on my bed in my own little world, a world where humans were free, I heard footsteps heading my way. I looked over at the cell entrance and saw a guard and a slave girl standing there, the slave girl had a bag over her head. She was short maybe 5 feet tall, and was dressed in ragged clothing that were revealing to say the least.

The guard open the cell door and pushed the girl in, causing her to trip and fall. He closed the door and left.

I sighed in annoyance, my master been trying to get me to reproduce, I mean I'm only 18 and a gladiator there is no way I'm having a kid, just to be trained to be like his teenage father.

When I looked back at the girl she took the bag off her head. One words came mind when I saw her.

Gorgeous.

Her hair was white kind of like mine, but hers was more of a platinum white and it was really long, it stopped at the middle of her thigh, but what the most noticeable thing about her hair, other than the color, was a long strand of hair that came up from the on top of her head and came down in front of her eyes, she keep her head down so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Are you okay" I said while I went to help her up.

But when I got close to her she scooted away until she hit the wall.

"Please don't hurt me" she said obviously scared of me.

"I'm not going to hurt you" I said in calming voice.

When she looked up at me I instantly knew she wasn't human, her eyes are a deep purple and glew, and I don't mean figuratively, they were literally glowing, and her pupils were slits, it kind of freaked me out, but I wasn't going to show.

I sat down in front of her.

"You have pretty eyes" I said hoping a compliment would calm her down, it didn't.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you" I said again, hoping it would work this time, fingers crossed.

"Promise?" She asked

Score.

I gave her a light smile. "I promise" I reassured her.

She nodded her head at this, closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "what exactly do my eyes look like?" she asked

I leaned back frowning. "Your pupils are slits, and there glowing."

She leaned forward getting onto her hands and knees, putting her face inches from mine. After a few seconds she sat back, and pulled her knees into her chest. I'm pretty sure she was crying.

I didn't know what to say or do to help her so I stood, stretching myself out and walked over to a basket that contained all the clothing my master had provided me with. I dug through it till I found my cloak, a shirt, and a pair of pants that were in better condition than what she had on.

I returned to the girl sitting in front of her. "These are probably better than what you have." I said holding the bundle of clothes out to her.

She looked up, I noticed her cheeks were moist, and accepted the clothes. She smiled sadly. "I need to thank you..."

I cut her off by raising my hand. "Its nothing. What should I call you?"

"My names Stacey." she said sounding upbeat. "What's your name?"

"I don't really have a name people have always called me Slave and haven't wasted time naming a gladiator."

"At least you have manners." She said almost to herself. "Well it's obvious you know I'm not as I appear, although I do appreciate the compliment." she said shifting tones to a cheerful one.

The thing that came to mind was 'really'. Instead I asked "what are you then?"

She looked to be wrestling thoughts around in her head. She made a strange almost whine like noise. "OK OK OK! The closest thing that you might know of would be a mix between a genie, angel, and a demon."

I felt my eye twitch. "What?"

"A succubus you know, but not the kind of succubus that steals your life force, I mean I could, but those ones are the reason most people consider us demons." She spat this out so quick I could just barely keep up.

I mentality digested this. "succubuses are not real. Besides if you were one wouldn't you have wings and horns?"

"Oh you forgot claws and fangs!" she said so seriously I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Uhh yeah." I said deciding to take a neutral approach.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I only have the wings and horns. But I do have a tail." She said adding the last part as if it was an afterthought.

"A tail?"

"Yup" she said her face showing nothing but happiness now.

I guess bat shit crazy was better than crying.

"Why were you crying Stacey?" I decided to ask

"I wasn't... sorry I was, It's just you remind me of my last master, who I... failed." She said this looking like she was about to cry again.

"How did you fail him?"

She sniffled "I don't want to talk about this. Please."

I shrugged, I was interested in hearing about her last master but I could tell she wouldn't budge on the subject without a good amount of tears, and I wasn't into making girls cry.

"You're related to him in some way, that's the reason my eyes look the way they do to you." she said this sounding more sure of it the towards the end. "Hey on an after thought I never caught your name."

I sighed.

"Just call me Slave."

"Well if you insist." She said sadly.

I wanted to laugh at her, the strand of hair on her head that was out of place seemed to act like a tail, maybe it was her tail.

She started glaring at me, and pushed the hair back into place, only for it to pop out a few seconds later.

Could she read my thoughts?

I looked away and glanced back. She now had all her attention on the strand of hair.

"Stacey?" I asked trying to get her attention.

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes, her tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth. "Huh?"

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the floor." I said deciding I was done with this conversation

"Wait, I've decided you can be my new master." She said smiling proudly, the hair she had gotten under control, springing out.

"I'm not going to be your master, if you haven't noticed or heard me early, I'm a slave" I said flatly.

"Oh it's not like you're in charge of me. We'll just be linked so I can use your in taped mana supply to work my magic." She insisted

She'd gone crazy again. But the way she looked at me convinced me to agree. "Fine."

"Okay, take your clothes off." She said smiling.

"What!?" I asked in shock.

"Oh, get your mind out of the trash. Just your shirt."

I look away from her mumbling curses under my breath as I remove my shirt. I look over to Stacey who had stood up..

"That's a lot of scares." She said leaning in to examine them

"Alright, why did I need to take my shirt off?"

"Do you Slave accept me to be your servant? And understand what that means?" she said sounding like she had said this a few times before.

"Sure I guess." I wasn't entirely sure of what it meant.

"Eh, good enough for me. Anyway just remember that if you die I die, so if you lose a fight, Whatever hell we end up in I'll make it ten times worse for you. Now this will hurt." As she said this she reached out lightly touching me on the left side of my chest.

A sharp pain erupted where she had touched, it got worse, and worse then It all went black.

Meanwhile Spyro's POV

I sat on my haunches watching a ageing cheetah pace back and forth, ranting on and on about his prised slave, and the revenue he brought every time he fought.

My mind began to wonder as I looked about the room the old cheetah had agreed to meet me in.

Flash back

We finally made it back home. Our home, if you could call it ours, was actually a large portion of the dragon temple that had been donated to us. It was flashy for my liking. It had a massive main chamber that was several stories tall, with rooms coming off of it. For how flashy my room was I did like my bed. It hung in the air by chains connected to the ceiling. Almost like a chandelier.

Mindy snuck off to her room almost the second the door opened. Me and Cynder flew up to our bed. As we landed Cynder wiped my paws out from under me then provided to pin me down. I was a little excited till I noticed her tail blade at my throat.

"Well this brings back memories." I said dreamily

"What in the chroniclers beard were you thinking about." Cynder snapped. She had insisted on me telling her the entire way home.

"You know even after all this time I can still drive you crazy." I said winking at her.

Oh if looks could kill.

"Maybe I'm threatening the wrong thing." She said evilly, followed by the feeling of cold metal touching where no male would ever want it to be.

"OK Cynder you win! I'll tell. Just move away carefully." I said with fear in my voice, She grins evilly, I could tell she was enjoying me being nervous. She lets me up.

"Alright well I wasn't going to say anything but we still need a servant for Mindy."

"Yeah... where are you... no" She said carefully, Guessing my plan.

"Why not?"

"We are not getting a trained killer for a servant that will be with our daughter all day! How could you even think that would be a good idea?" she was practically glowing with anger.

"Please?" Is all I could come up with at the moment. However I was working on what to say.

Meanwhile she continued to lay into me with statements that make me cringe. Many of which involving my business and ways to remove it.

"Can we leave my nuts out of this, please?" I said without thinking

I heard laughter from below us. Followed by Mindy's voice cursing. I was pretty sure Mindy wasn't the one laughing. This was confirmed by a surprised shout. I looked back to where Cynder had been to see she had decided to investigate. A few seconds later I heard another shout of surprise.

Deciding I didn't want to explain a dead body, I quickly followed Cynder and I arrived just in time. Cynder had a plump male mole pinned to the ground. Mindy was in panic mode.

"Mom, don't hurt him!" Mindy cried.

"You see if she had a trained killer with her at all times you wouldn't need to worry about boys. I could tell him..." Cynder shot me a glare. "Could you at least let poor Alaam up." Cynders glare softened slightly, as she let the mole up. Mindy was at his side instantly helping him up.

"Mindy, show Alaam out." I said. Looking to Cynder.

"I'm sorry, Spyro" Alaam said sounding worried.

"He was just..." Cynder cut Mindy off mid excuse with a glare.

I mouthed "go"

Mindy gulped and reluctantly led Alaam away. When she returned she got a lecture from Cynder. One of the scariest things Cynder has ever done, then sent Mindy to her room.

After which Cynder looked to me. "What are we going to do about her? What if it's not just Alaam next time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked stupidly.

"I mean what if she sneaks drakes in here?" Cynder specified

"Why?" I continued with the stupid.

"You know why." She said flatly.

"Not sure can you explain it better, or wait. Show me what I should be looking out for." Cynder looked annoyed. "Here let's act it out. I'll be the drake..." she turns away. "... for the sake of understanding? "

"Spyro! Concentrate!" She yelled finally having enough.

"She's smart don't worry."I assured Cynder.

"I was to and now I'm stuck with the biggest dufus in the realm."

"Can you two keep it down some people are trying to sleep!" Cynder winced at the sound of my brothers voice.

"Make that the second biggest." Cynder sighed. "I'm getting out of here, I'll see you later."

"What about Slave?" I asked.

"Fine, but if he hurts Mindy in any way..."

"I know, I know." I cut her off.

End flashback

I caught myself nodding off, the cheetah was still talking about money. Ignoring him, I removed the bag I had hung around my neck. It pounded on the table between the cheetah and I when I dropped it.

"What's that?"

"A emerald I found last week." the emerald was easily the size of the cheetah's head. I had found it while exploring a cave in the mountains.

"You found?"he asked in shock

"Yeah."

"Fair trade for Slave, and I'll throw in his room mate."

"Room mate?"

"I was trying to get him to..."

"Oh."

"Alright, right this way." The cheetah said in a upbeat tone. I got a feeling he wasn't all that upset to see Slave go.

Stacey POV.

I had changed into the clothes Slave had given me. I sat leaning against the wall of his cell/room, tugging at the metal collar that had formed around my neck. I personally thought the collar was stupid but I didn't set up the rules for masters and succubuses, come to think of it, not sure of who enforces them, but this is the only way I know of to get power without killing, killing never ends well.

I watched slave rest, he had blacked out during the binding. My mark was well marked into his chest. Basically, it was a tattoo made with magic.

My mark was simple, featuring 3 three dragon heads, if you connected there snouts it would make a tirangal, It was glowing, tinted purple, It wasn't bright, just a soft glow

I could hear footsteps coming my way, one set sounded much heavier than the others. Possibly a dragon.

I quickly grabbed one of Slaves shirts and put it on him.

"Oh big surprise, Slave fell asleep while I get girls lined up for him." the old cheetah that claimed to own me said with a sigh. He was flanked by a two guards.

"Girl, get him up." The cheetah commanded me.

I stood and kicked Slave's foot hoping that he would regain consciousness. No such luck.

I stood there considering my options.

"Girl, he's too much of a heavy sleeper for that."

I shrugged kicking him harder. This gained me nothing, I could try zapping him, but the cheetah was watching me like a hawk.

"i don't have time for this, you two, drag his ass out here." the cheetah said impatiently.

I stood between the guards and slave as they entered the cell. I built up magic drawing from slaves mana pool. It felt good to have a magic source.

The first guard froze mid stride causing the other to bump into him.

"Maybe slave did have a little fun boss." the one that had stopped said. Noticing my slightly tence stance.

"I doubt it." The old cheetah said skeptically.

"Look we aren't going to hurt either of you." The second guy said. I could hear in his voice he was serious.

I relaxed a little stepping aside.

The two guards carried Slave out of his cell. The cheetah motioned for me to follow.

I knew that many of the best gladiators had rooms in the local Colosseum's. So that is where I assumed we were.

It had been one hell of a day so far. So I wasn't too shocked when I saw what I had heard walking a few minutes ago.

Purple scales greeted me, their owner humming a tune eyes closed nodding his head.


	3. Ch: 3 A New Home

**Fardon Blue here and before we get to the story I like to thank you guys\girls for supporting me, I honestly thought I was going to get a lot of bad reviews but you guys\girls showed me other wise, and once again thank you, now let's get on to the story**

Ch 3: A New Home

 **Spyros pov**

I sat outside the coliseum waiting for the cheetah to bring Slave and his room"mate" out. As I was waiting I closed my eyes and started to hum a song Ignites use to sing to me when I was younger. As I was humming the song I heard footsteps coming my way, but I didn't take any mind to it, till I heard someone cough almost right next to me

I opened my eyes and looked down. I saw the cheetah, his two guards, a girl, and a unconscious Slave. I looked over at the older cheetah, assuming the worst, to ask why, but he beat me to it.

" No, we didn't knock him out to get him here he's just fell asleep, and he's a very heavy sleeper at times" he said sounding a bit annoyed.

I sighed with relief "Thank the, Chronicler"

"Ya sure, any ways do we have a deal " the cheetah said as he held out his hands.

"We sure do" I responded as I reached into the pouch around my neck and pulled out the emerald, handing it to him, when he grabbed the emerald I looked over at the guards.

"Hey, you two, would you tie Slave on to me?" I asked them.

"yes sir" they said as they laid him down, and left to get some rope.

I looked over at the Slaves roommate " Hey girl what's your name?"

"Stacey" she responded in a quiet voice.

"Would you help them tie Slave on when they get back?"

"Yes sir"

 **Time skip ( Stacey pov )**

Damn the old cheetah wasn't kidding when he said Slave was a heavy sleeper, we've spend a good 15 mins trying to tie Slave on to Spyros back, and dropped him at least 4 times.

we finally got him tied down, we decided to sit him down on Spyro's back just behind the his neck, then tie him around Spyros neck.

"Stacey climb on." I heard Spyro say to me.

"Yes sir." I quickly responded, and climbed on.

" you might want to hold on to something" he said, and out of pure reflex I wrapped my arms around Slaves unciosess body, and we took off causing me to close my eyes and tighten my grip around Slave. We kept going up for a good minute tell he finally leveled out.

when I opened my eyes, I smiled at the view, we were flying towards the center of the city where you could see a wall surrounding three towers, **.** It felt amazing to be in the air but I wish it was with my own wings.

" So, Stacey how long have you know Slave?" Spyro asked me.

"I met him today, master" I said, hating that I had to say that last part.

" oh okay, and I'm not your master my daughter, Mindy going to be, so just call me Spyro"

I was a bit shocked when he said that, I thought he was going to have me call him lord or something like that. I mean I've heard about him and how nice he is but I thought he was going to be like everyone else and see the humans as a race meant to be ordered around, even though I'm not human I still look like one

"Do you know Slaves real name by any chance?" he asked.

"He doesn't have one, he told me people have always called him, Slave" I said sounding a bit depressed, I hated calling him that, it just felt wrong.

"So wait he doesn't have a name, then what did his parents call him"

" I'm not sure."

" Maybe we can learn his story later, we're home" he said

The temple grounds were huge, in the center the was a huge spire surrounded by buildings that were all connected to each other and the spire. To the left there was another tower, but this one was half the size of the center one a had a larger diameter, this tower also had structures attached round it, on the side closer to the spire another a set of buildings extended out to the buildings surrounding the spire. On to the right of the spire there was another tower, but unlike the second building it wasn't connected. This tower is half the size of the spire but had the same diameter, this is also the one we were flying towards, so this is home.

 **Scene change ( Slaves pov )**

"...ou really bought him!" I heard someone's muffled scream.

" well yeah, you said I could" I heard someone else say.

"I know what I said, but I didn't think you would actually do it, but you didn't just buy him you also bought the girl his old master wanted him to reproduce with" this time could hear the voice more clearly, it was a woman's voice.

"I didn't buy her, she was free" this voice was male

I tried to roll over and get into a better sleeping position, but my bed felt unusually soft, I opened my eyes to see it wasn't my bed

I sat up against my body's complaints. The room I was in was quite large by my standards. It had high a ceiling, perhaps a building meant for dragons. I also noted the curvature of one of the walls.

The room was exceedingly girly. Purple drapes, a thick carpet, and everything looked well organized. The room also had a glow to it.

On the curved wall a large window reviled we were quite high up. Stacey sat legs hanging out the window

" Where are we? " I said gaining her attention.

"Home " she answer.

"Home? what do you mean by home?"

" someone bought you, Slave" she said as she hopped off the windowsill and walked over to me.

"Could you tell me why I was asleep?" I ask not remembering going to bed.

"You passed out during the bonding"

"Bonding?"

"Yeah, the bonding, the thing I told you about back in the coliseum, you know what just tell me what you can remember after I came into your cell."

" I remember you telling me you were a demon of some kind, and that you want me to be your source of magic. I remember thinking that you were just crazy but I agreed anyways, I also remember you putting your hand on my chest and feeling a pain, and that just about it." after I finished telling her what I could remember I looked up at her, and she did look to happy.

"You thought I was crazy" she said sounding very ticked off.

"Well ya, I mean you just go out and say you are a demon with no explanation! you really think I could believe you?''

" I guess you're right, oh and just so you don't freak out when you see it, my mark is on your chest"

"your mark?" I asked as I lifted up my shirt, and there it was marked on my chest glowing a faint purple.

"Hey why is your mark three dragon heads?" I asked as I was looking at the mark.

"Not sure why it's that for you, the mark looks different for every body"

"then how do I know it's yours"

"Mine will always have three identical things in a triangle shape."

" Oh…wait aren't we at war with you guys?" I asked getting out of the bed and making it

"yeah the dragons are at war with demons, but in all honesty demons aren't organized to field a actual army so what counted for a army got pretty much demolished. However they did manage to piss enough people off so now most demons are in hiding."

I was going to ask another question but was interrupted by the voices from the other room.

" YOU GAVE HIM THE EMERALD, WHAT IN THE CHRONICLERS NAME WHERE YOU THINKING!" the woman's voice screamed

" Well i figured, since he probably brings in a lot of money, he was going to be worth a lot" the male voice said with a hint of fear.

"I HIGHLY DOUBT HE'S WORTH 200,000 GOLD !"

Someone bought me for 200,000.

"Holly shit" I heard Stacey.

"Who's worth 200,000?" a new voice asked, this one was female too but sounded younger than the other two.

"Mindy, you're home early, what happened." I heard the male voice,he was probably trying to change topic.

"Not much, I met Lilies, and Alaams servants" Mindy answered.

" Hey your father got you something" I heard the woman's voice say both sweetly and annoyed

"Really?"

"Yeah, go show her Spyro"

"Wait Spyro?" I said as I looked over at Stacey.

"He's the one that purchased you, we're going to be his daughters servants" she said

"Well this should be fun" I said as I looked back at the door

"You're not worried about having a new life" she said sounding a bit surprised.

"My previous master payed someone to train me in just about everything the law would allow, except cooking and how to use a instruments ."

"So just about everything hmmm? how about pleasuring someone?" she asked jokingly.

" Yep "

"If I ever meet that guy I'm gonna kill him"

"Good luck with that"

"How come?"

I was going to answer but I got interrupted when someone opened the door. I looked over and saw Spyro and the dragoness I bowed to in the coliseum.

"Hi" Mindy said sounding like she was a little scared

"Greetings Lady Mindy" I responded while giving a bow. she looked at me in shock but after a minute she relaxed, most of realized we could here them throw the door.

I looked over at Stacey to see how she would greet her "master" but she was looking at me with shock, not sure why.

" These two are your servants" I heard Spyro say to Mindy

"You got me a gladiator for a servant" Mindy said while staring at me.

"Ye…"

"But not just any gladiator, you probably got one of the most dangerous ones" she said interrupting her father.

"He's not that dangerous." Spyro said trying to defend me, I think?

I saw Mindy look over at her dad like he was an idiot. "He killed a guy in about two seconds, and did you even ask them?" she asked her father.

"No I didn't ask them I was thinking you would want to."

"Ask us what?" Stacey asked.

"If you want to be my servants" Mindy answered as she looked over at Stacey

"If we want to?" I asked this time. obviously surprised

" Ya, I want my servants to want to be around me" Mindy answered.

"Most slave owners don't care if the slaves like them or not." I said to her.

" Well I'm not most slave owners" she responded.

I stood there and looked at her, she was dead serious about this. I looked over at Stacey to see what she thought but she just shrugged her shoulders.

I looked back at Mindy and she looked upset about something but it wasn't any of my business.

" We would be honored to be your servants, Lady Mindy" I said giving another bow.

" I completely understand why you wouldn't want me as your... wait what?" Mindy said in surprise. I smiled at her reaction

I went to repeat myself but Stacey beat me to it

"he said we would be honored to be your servants, Mistress" she answered giving a bow herself.

"Really?" Mindy asked in joy. I just smiled and gave another bow.

"YES,YES,YES!" she started screaming while hopping up and down.

I smiled at her reaction, she must of asked other slaves before us and they all declined.

"Okay, Mindy you need to calm down" I heard the woman's voice, which now I'm assuming is Cynder.

"You're right, I need to calm down" Mindy said while taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm just so happy they said yes" she said while giving us a smile

"Now we got that out of the way, Mindy show them where they will be sleeping." Spyro said as he walk out the door

"Yes, follow me" Mindy told us and followed her father out.

"Yes, Mistress" Stacey and I said in unison and followed her out.

So this is going to be home, I thought to myself, way better than that chronicler forsaken coliseum.


	4. Chapter 4 A Name

**Blue: hello and before we get to the story I just realized I never did a disclaimer and I'm not sure if it's required or not but just in case it is here we go.**

 **Madness: yeah, yeah you do.**

 **Blue : shut the fuck up Maddie**

 **Madness: I'll slit your throat…**

 **any how, I'm Madness and the co writer for this asshole**

 **Blue : not before I slit your throat**

 **Madness: see *smiles***

 **Blue: take your self and fuck your self with your self.**

 **Madness: *yourself**

 **Blue: * throws knife near Maddness's head* SHUT UP! Let's get this over with**

 **Madness: fine. Disclaimer we own nothing from Spyro the dragon games, universe, fucking whatever other things they have like coloring books or whatever.**

 **Blue: Okay now that's over with, Maddie?**

 **Madness: I just want to say—**

 **Blue: okay show time!**

 **Ch: 4 A Name**

 **Mindy Pov**

I was leading Stacey and Slave to their rooms, which was a floor below us. I glanced over my shoulder to look them over. Slave walk with decent posture and had his hands behind his back, while Stacey crossed hers in front of her.

As I was looking at Stacey I noticed that her clothes seem to be a bit too big for her , I'll take them to get clothes after I show them where they'll be staying.

I looked back at Slave, I'm not going to lie to myself, he terrified me. I remember what Alaam and Lilies servants said about him and what he can do.

" Mistress?" Stacey asked as we were walking up to their door.

" Please don't call me that" I said stopping at the door and looking over at her.

"Oh, how about master?" she suggested.

"no"

"boss?"

"nope just call me by…." but I was interrupted when Slave throw in his suggestion.

"How about, Princess?" he said jokingly with a small smile.

I looked at him for a minute, the way he's acting he doesn't seem like a gladiator.

"Sure, only when we're not in public, when we are just call me Mindy." I said opening the door

"Okay, Princess" Slave said again

I just rolled my eyes and walked into the room

 **Slaves pov**

I followed Mindy into the room, the room was about the same size as the room I woke up in, which I'm now assuming is Mindy's. As I was looking around I noticed a door on the far right side of the room.

" You're room is right through that door Salve and there is another door in the hall, I'll be right back I need to grab stuff, you two make yourself at home" and with that she left the room.

" So why were you wishing me luck earlier" Stacey blurted out after the door closed.

I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Why do you care what happened to me in the past?" I asked

"Just answer me" she said sounding annoyed.

"*sigh* I was wishing you luck on the hunt, no one's seen him in years"

"ohh so…. alright." she said disappointed

"So why do you want to know?" I asked again.

"Cause." she said folding her arms.

"Any reason in particular?" I pushed.

"I have my reason." she growled.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow

"did you just growl?" I asked

"I may have." she said confused.

I felt my head tip a little in confusion. I took a breath "ok"

the door swung open and Mindy stepped in. "so we're going to go get you some new clothes." Mindy smiled at Stacey

"but I just got these." Stacey whined

"those clothes you have on are too big for you and my servants will not look like beggars"

Mindy said determined

"whatever helps you sleep at night" Stacey said yawning.

"speaking of which, do either of you need or want at anything?" Mindy said ignoring Stacey's tone.

"only your love and affection." Stacey said dramatically

I was done with this. "Stacey!" I yelled glaring at her. Her eyes went wide at my outburst

"yes master" she mumbled doing a awkward curtsy

I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not. Mindy looked between us.

"Stacey can I speak to you alone?" Mindy asked eyeballing me.

"I suppose." Stacey said smiling warmly.

Mindy pointed with her tail across the room to the door she had came in from "please wait out there."

I sighed "sure thing princess"

I walked out the door closing it behind me. Folding my arms across my chest I began to contemplate what was about to happen. Mindy disliked the idea of slaves, so far as I could tell. So depending on what Stacey decides to say could determine where me and my new owner stand.

It wasn't long till the door opened and Stacey stepped out followed by Mindy. Mindy gave me a strange look. "Okay follow me I guess" she said quietly.

I looked to Stacey who fell in step with me following a respectable distance behind Mindy.

"What did you tell her?" I asked in a hushed voice

"Relax I just told her that you're actually a slave driver yourself." Stacey said grinning.

"What!"

Stacey giggled "your face. No umm I said I was just trying to be a smartass but I don't think she's buying it"

"what makes you think that?" I asked noticing Mindy glance at me nervously.

Stacey shrugged "Just a gut feeling"

 **Time skip, Scene change.**

the walk to the market had been uneventful, I'd never really seen Warfang, aside from my glimpses to and from the various arenas. Warfang was impressive, boasting massive stone structures. In some of the buildings you could still see evidence of war.

"Really my clothes are fine." Stacey insisted as she pulled her pants up

"No there not this is the tenth time you needed to pull your pants up" Mindy said looking back at Stacey

"But I hate...you know...Talking to people." Stacey said blushing

"Never would've guessed that." I said sarcastically

"Look I it..." Stacey for the first time since I met her stumbled for something to say.

"Don't worry Stacey I'll be doing the talking, you just need to find something you like." Mindy assured

"Fine" Stacey said pouting.

"Really?" I asked

Stacey flipped me off.

I ignored her looking around the market. Several stalls selling various items, all packed with dragons, moles and the cat people

"So where are we going?" I asked Mindy as I continued to scan the market.

"Hopefully somewhere with less commotion." Stacey whined, I noticed her scoot towards me.

"Nervous?" Mindy asked turning around

"Only… only a lot." She said defeated.

"Come on it won't be so bad." I assured her.

"Right, let's just get it over with." she said.

"Slave hold on a second. Can you meet me and Stacey back here?" Mindy asked as she handed me a pouch full of gold coins and a few gems.

"Sure thing princess." I teased

Mindy visibly winced at princess "Whatever, there is shop that my friends parents run, Golden Stitches. They will get you new clothes, and could also get a suit or something we might be going to a party tomorrow."

I bowed, turning and walking away quickly. I faintly heard complaints from Stacey about a dress

"I'm not getting a fucking dress!" I heard Stacey shout over the crowd.

"Stacey…." I heard Mindy trail off, fading into the crowd

I just smirked, in the short time I've known Stacey, she wouldn't be caught dead in a dress.

As I was walking down the main road I noticed a group of people surrounding a dragon chanting about something but I couldn't pick up what they were saying so I kept walking.

Being out of the coliseum felt weird, and being out of my cell without armor, I felt naked

"Is that Slave?" I heard someone behind me say.

I looked over my shoulder to see two cheetahs,walking a few feet behind me.

" By the Chronicler it is" the same cheetah said with amazement.

I smiled and waved then looked back in front of me, I need to get the Golden Stitches before someone gets a guard and thinks I'm a runaway. That and not everyone likes me.

As I was looking around for the shop I noticed a lot of people pointing and mumbling.

I need to find the shop before…

But my thoughts were interrupted when I ran into something.

A large red dragon looked down at me, squinting. Heavy armor gleamed.

"Don't I know you?" He said leaning close to me.

His red eyes searched me up and down.

"Nope, sorry sir must have me mistaken for some other person." I lied

I noticed a sign behind the dragon. It read Golden Stitches

"no I'm pretty sure that—"

"Hey stop, thief! Guards help!" someone called from behind me.

"shit, Halt thief!" He yelled rushing past me, nearly crushing me in the process.

I quickly crossed the street to the shop. As I opened the door a bell went off letting the owners know that they have a customer, the shop was slightly cluttered, mannequins displayed a variety of clothing all seeming both practical and somewhat decent looking. Almost immediately after the door closed two little girls came from the back room, one looked like she was at least 12 her eye reached my chin, she had long black hair and had blue eyes as she was walking up to me I noticed a measuring tape in her hand. The girl next to her looked about 9 and looked like a miniature version of the first girl

" Hello my name is Ellie" the older girl introduced herself "and this is my little sister Katie and will be helping you till our mistress is done in the back, mister?" Ellie asked for my name.

"Slave" I answered, I really don't care if they know who I'am.

"OK mister Sla… wait Slave is that really your name?"

"Sure is"

"Oh, well okay, could you stand tall and have your arms out so I can get some measurements?"

I smiled and did what she asked, and she got measuring, it didn't take to long

"So what are you looking for Mr. Slave?" Ellie asked writing something down in a small note book.

" I just looking for a sleeveless tunic and some leather pants, I'm also looking for a good party outfit and was wondering what you suggest"

Ellie copied down what I was looking for and probably a outfit she would suggest then smiled. "I think we can help you." She chirped

"You're going to look so badass!" Katie shouted with joy most likely having a idea for an outfit as well.

"Katie!" We all turned to see a an albion tigress standing rubbing her temple. She stood at about 6' and showed signs of aging even through her fur. She wore a apron and carried a stack of fabric under one arm.

"she's fine miss…" I paused waiting to put a name with the face

"Oh, Cathie." she said shaking my hand.

"Here mistress." Ellie said holding the notes she'd taken for Cathie.

"thank you Ellie." Cathie said reading through the notes. "You're getting quite good at writing Ellie."

"Thank you mo–mistress." Ellie said quietly.

Cathie looked at her over the paper and smiled. She then glanced at me. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Probably" I answered.

She gave me a questioning look then shrugged. "Ohh none of my business anyways. I think I can work with what you want, we'll get to work."

"Thank you madam." I said looking around.

"Katie can you show him to the waiting room and get him something to drink."

"Yes ma'am" Katie chirped taking my hand and pulling me towards a door in the back of the shop.

Meanwhile Stacey's POV

I wanted to bang my head on the wall. I could barely breathe. Stuffed in article of clothing that hugged me tightly around my waist.

I looked around the small compartment, lined with mirrors. two servants moved around me making measurements and the like. One was spending a lot of time behind me and was making me nervous.

"So has your master chosen who you're to be with yet, or what's the situation with that?" The servant who stood behind me asked.

I turned looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He had dark hair and standing probably would tower over me.

I took a step away from him and was rewarded by poke in the waist. Causing me to yelp.

"Miss please hold still." The other servant said bitterly.

This one, a female had been an ass the entire time, she was rough but was still better than the other which seemed to be using any excuse to touch me.

"That should do it." The female said sighing.

"Finally." I said taking a step towards the door.

"Sooo?" The male pushed.

I opened the door stepping out into a shop that was way to flashy for my liking.

"Oh you look so cute" Mindy chirped.

"Yeah but I feel like I'm dieing." I whined.

"So is this sufficient?" The female asked.

"umm" Mindy looked to me.

I sighed thinking of the male. I shook my head yes.

"Yes" Mindy confirmed.

"Okay go take it off so we can make the changes." The male smiled.

I stepped back into the room closing the door behind me. I quickly shed the dress carefully hanging it.

I looked into the mirrors at my naked body. My skin was unnaturally clear, had been since the day I'd, well not really sure how I came into existence. Never ageing wasn't what you'd expect.

I hated myself for it, along with everyone else. I tugged at my collar.

"Are you okay Stacey?" I heard Mindy call.

I wiped a tear. "Yeah stupid thing is hard to get out of." I said happily. I quickly dressed in my clothes I had and stepped out.

"Let's go get you something that fits you." Mindy said smiling.

"Yay" I squealed sarcastically. Following the purple dragoness.

She led us out of the fancy store back into the crowded streets.

"They will deliver the dress to our home." Mindy explained.

I noticed that people tended to give Mindy room to walk. Guess being the spawn of a world's hero had its advantages.

"So Stacey." Mindy broke our silence.

"What mistress?" I said still scanning the crowd

"I've been thinking about Slave."

I perked up at this. "You have? I mean what about him?" smooth.

Mindy giggled "don't worry I'm not trying to steal him."

I sighed

"I was just thinking, Slave is no name, not really right." Mindy beat around the bush.

"I'm growing fond of calling him by other names." I laughed.

"Like?"

"Master, boss or–"

"I'm serious!" Mindy laughed nudging me with her tail, very nearly knocking me over. "Sorry."

"Not to worry mistress." I said regaining my balance.

"Mindy. Please." Mindy corrected me.

"Okay Mindy, if I had to call Slave something I'd guess I'd call him" I stopped for a moment thinking. "Dom." I decided smiling "yeah Dom sounds good."

"Does have a good ring to it doesn't it?" Mindy said "we'll have to talk to him when we meet up." Mindy said stopping. "This place might have something you'll like."

 **Scene change ( Slaves pov )**

I walked out of the dressing room with a new outfit, I'm wearing a simple thin leather tunic with loose hide pants and some boots nothing, exciting but clear.

" Okay, where would you like me to drop off the suit when it's finished?" Cathie asked

" Could you take to lady Mindy's place?"

" You're Mindy's servant? ohh no matter I'd gladly drop it off there, I need to talk to Cynder any ways"

" Hope to see you again" I said as I left the shop.

 **Short time skip**

I was walking past where the people had been demonstrating. No guards were in sight which was strange. The group had moved into a small corner of the market. At a glance the seemed to be just speaking.

I watched them closely, something seemed off. I heard a muffled cry then saw a flash of fur followed by a sickening crunch.

I felt myself moving before I even realized it. Apparently I was making lots of noise, because an older dragon turned towards me.

"You want to join in human? This slave owners going to pay." He said laughing.

The dragon towered over me but I still put everything I had behind my punch.

 **Stacy's POV**

I liked my new clothes. They were still loose fitting but managed to stay on me. consisting of baggy tan pants a tee that cut short and a leather jacket that I wore hanging open. My boots fit much better than my old ones.

I shook myself out of my trance to Mindy's voice. She was calling out Slave's name.

I looked passed her and spotted Slave moving quickly across a square towards a group of people. They were beating a woman up.

A massive earth dragon turned towards Slave as he approached. He was obviously the elder in the group and he was saying something to Slave.

I went to fly over to them, then thought better and sprinting Instead. I had almost reached them when Slave made his move.

The dragon had lowered himself to Slaves level. Slaves fist collided with the dragons face and the dragon realed back and collapsed unconscious, I moved as quick as I could slamming into Slave.

He struggled throwing me off him. I landed on my feet charging a spell. The people that had been beating up the girl stopped. And looked at us with fear.

I looked into Slaves eyes. They were a deep red. I release my spell and the red faded. "Go help her up." I said nodding to the cheetah who was in a ball on the ground.

I kept an eye on the attackers as Slave moved over to her side. I could sense they were not happy.

Slave nudged her. "Hey you okay?" he asked in a sweet voice.

I heard Mindy arrived and turned to her. "What is going on!" She yelled.

"Take Slave and the cheetah to home. I'll clean up this mess." I mumbled looking between the members of the group.

"What are you-"

"Shut up and go I'll be behind you."

"Slave follow me." Mindy said nodding.

This got their attention as several took steps towards us.

"Slave get them out of here now." I ordered.

Slave picked the cheetah holding her bridle style . "Come on Mindy." He said jogging passed me.

Mindy looked to me then followed.

I charged a spell looking to the crowd.

"Why do you serve that brat, you're just property to her!" Someone screamed.

I released the spell which caused a flash of light. The spell rendered everyone unconscious that had seen it.

I smiled looking around, then hurried to catch up to Mindy and Slave.

 **Time skip Scene change ( Slaves pov )**

Stacey caught up to us when Mindy and I were by the entrance of our house.

" So, Stacey what you do to those guys back there ?" I asked.

" Oh you know I just slip a tit and they went on there way" Stacey responded sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as we walked inside.

I quickly took the cheetah to my room a laid her down on my bed to get some rest while Mindy left to go get a healer from the temple.

"Slave could you step aside real quick?" Stacey asked.

"Why?" I asked as I step aside.

"Because I'm going to heal her up a bit"

"You can do that?" I asked in amazement.

"Sure can" she answers while placing her hands on the cheetahs right leg followed by a little glow.

"There we go, her leg is all better" she stated smiling. "But I have a feeling that a few of her ribs and her arm is broken" she said has she walked towards the door.

"Why don't you fix them?" I asked

"Because there was no way she would of gotten out of that without a few broken bones" she said as she opened the door. I went to follow her out but she stop me before I took a step "You wait here for when she wakes up, I'm going to go look for Mindy" she said as she closed the door.

I just shrugged my shoulders and walked over to a chair that was by my bed and took a nap.

 **A short nap later.**

I woke up to the sound of someone gasping. I looked around the room to see Mindy, Stacey, and a leopard, whom I'm assuming is the healer, surrounding the bed.

"Oh my gosh, Savannah please tell me you're okay" Mindy asked franticly.

"No, what happened?" Savannah asked.

"You were jumped" I blurted out gaining everyone's attention.

"And who are you?" Savannah asked in a rude fashion. I can tell she sees humans as property

"My servant, and the one that saved you" Mindy butted in.

"Well thank you for sending him to help me" she said to Mindy.

"I didn't send him he went on his own"

"Oh well thank you h- human" she said but it sounded like it was going to kill her.

"You're welcome lady Savannah" I said giving a bow.

"Okay, you're all patched up let's get you home" the healer said as she helped Savannah off the bed.

"I'll come with you" Mindy said as all three of them walked out the door.

"Stacey" I said gaining her attention.

"Ya"

I forgot to ask you this earlier, why did you call me master?"

Stacey sat giving me a dumb look. "what?"

"earlier you called me master." I sighed.

"ohh" Stacey shrugged "i dunno."

"really, cause you acted like you didn't want to, and you curtsied, which even for you seems out of the ordinary."

"It's a... " Stacey mumbled something.

"what?"

Stacey looked at me almost pleadingly.

"come on just say it." i said trying to reassure her.

She sighed "stubborn asshole, it's a...well a mental thingy due to the contract, that makes it easier for masters. You" she pointed to me. "to control contracted demons, like me." she said sighing. "basically you get pissed enough at me I'll have to do whatever you say, at least until you calm down." she explained.

"short version?" i asked a little confused.

"if you're mad enough at me i have to do what you say." she said sighing deeply.

"okay, so why master?" I asked

"Default i guess." she shrugged.

"Honey we're home!" someone shouted from the main room. We walk out to see Cynder and Spyro coming in with leather pouches around their necks.

"Stacey, Slave where is Mindy." Spyro asked us.

I looked over at Stacey then back to them.

 **A story, Mindy's return, and setting of the table later.**

I told Spyro and Cynder about what happened in the Market but left out the part when I knocked out the dragon.

"Hey, Slave" Mindy said gaining my attention.

"Ya?"

"Me and Stacey was talking and we were wondering if it's okay to give you name?"

"Like a pet name?" I asked.

"No a real name" Stacey clarified.

I looked between them, a name? I never really had one I've been called Slave for as long as I could remember.

"Uh, ya sure, what you got?" I asked.

"Stacey suggested, Dom what you do you think?" Mindy asked.

"I like it, where did you come up with that?" I asked as I looked over to Stacey.

"It was my little brother's name before he died." She stated without missing a beat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you sure you want me to use it?" I asked

"It's fine" she said and continue eating.

It was silent after that with occasional chit chat from Spyro and Cynder. We were 10 minutes into the meal when Mindy asked me another question.

"Hey, Dom, two of my friends have servants that say they know you and they told me you did something a few years ago" Mindy said to me.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow.

"Did you really kill a dragon with your bear hands? She asked which caused everyone to look at her then me.

I sat there in silence for a minute I look down at my plate the back to her

"Yes" I answered and continued to eat my meal.

 **And we're done.**

 **Before I let you go I must apologize for the late update and hope you can forgive me. Now the next chapter might be up sometime time in the next two months I hope but if there no I'm really sorry. Now I hope you have a good morning, afternoon, or night**


	5. Ch 5 Suite up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from spyro**

 **Blue here and before I let you enjoy the show I must apologize for the long wait before I was able to get this done and I hope you can forgive me. Also you may have noticed I changed the rating to M that because of a lot of cursing and times were you know what they did on her parents bed but there will be no sex scenes I do not have that kind of mind now on with the show.**

Suit up

I stood in the center of the coliseum looking up at my opponent, he was an adult shadow dragon that wanted to fight me, not sure why, or care all I know is that I'm not dying to this prick.

"Begin!" the announcer shouted

But I didn't move, I never fought a dragon before so I didn't know what to expect. So I waited for him to make the first move which didn't take long, he quickly charged me head down and horns facing me.

I waited a few seconds before diving to the side and got back on feet as fast as I could and turned to face the dragon, but a little late he spun around and went to get me with his tail blade and I didn't have time to dodge, so a I raised my shield and took a step back hoping that it would deflect it, It didn't, the blade went through my shield and across my arm, I quickly dropped what was left of my shield, and held the sword with both hands ignoring the pain.

How am I supposed to fight something 10 times my size, I thought to myself as i dodged another charge. Rolling back to my feet I got my eyes on the dragon quickly. I saw a opening as the dragon gathered itself up. Charging forward I felt my blade bite into the scales of my enemy.

I cursed as my blade barely scratched the scales. I didn't have much time to whine to myself when I felt something wrap around my waist. With little effort I was flung across the arena. I landed painfully faced down in the dirt. I pushed myself up in time to see the black drake leaping towards me. Reacting as fast as I could I dove towards him rolling under sharp claws and teeth. As the dragon passed over I felt his tail blade strike me across the back.

I landed a little more sprawled out than planned. And I was certain that I had cracked a few ribs. The dragon faced me, the bastard was grinning, his eyes searched me with an almost primeval glare. A predatory look, we both knew he was winning this battle by a landslide, I couldn't scratch him.

It felt like something snapped in me, I have no idea what it was but something filled me with an energy I'd never felt before. The pain in my ribs, the cut on my arm, it all disappeared in one hopeless second.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, I saw the drakes body building up for the pounce. I could hear the droning of the announcer, explaining the representation of this fight, as the fight between the last human king and the dragons and it's glorious victory.

Then I saw my sword, the one thing I could hold onto every battle. It sat in the dirt of the arena in between me and the drake. I felt bare with it there. The drake finally got around to leaping in for the kill.

I sprang into action grabbing my blade and sliding towards the dragon. Not expecting my sudden speed. The dragon flew well over my head. However he tried his same trick with his tail blade. I brought my blade up to defend catching the bastards raid just behind the tail blade. I watched as this time the blade cut deep into flesh.

I stood, turning quickly as the dragon first began to register his pain. I couldn't help but notice the silence in the arena. I changed closing the gap as fast as I could. I put all my force behind my attack sinking, my blade into the side of my opponent.

The drake let loose a roar I pulled my blade out in time to get hit by a massive paw. I flipped in air, but somehow managed to right myself and land skidding backwards on my feet.

The drake was moving but limping noticeably. He looked towards me snarling. "I'll kill you, you fucking runt!" he roared at me. This was followed swiftly by a blast of shadow fire. I dodged away swiftly but felt the sting as black flames stuck to my left arm.

Rolling away from the source I smothered them the best I could. Thinking on the fly I grabbed a handful of dirt in my left hand. The drake stopped his attack, giving me a moment to close the gap again. I charged forward. The drake tried to swat me away again but this time I was ready, slicing at the paw, leaving a nasty gash. I winced feeling his claws dig into me. But I'd managed it staying planted next to him. I quickly flung my sand into his eyes.

I scrambled away getting a second to catch my breath, while he tried to clear his vision. I looked him over quickly. All my damage had landed on one side. so I adjusted to the other. Prepping for a stupid Idea.

Steeling myself I charged again, throwing all my weight behind it. The drake not able to hold its balance due to the wounds and my weight, stumbled over. I scurried over him slashing his wing as I did so. I brought my blade in a hacking slash down on the dragon's neck.

I felt dazed as I found myself under the shadow drakes paws, claws digging into me. I'd seen what happened. The drake had dove into his own shadow.

"you are a real pain." the dragon growled through gritted teeth. "you were only meant to die!" he growled applying more pressure.

I could hear cheering. A constant chant against the human scum. I was not going to die. I pushed back. At first I only sank into the dirt, then there was room for a breath. With a quick movement I managed to be out from under his paw. Grasped my sword striking quick.

I felt the deviation that always come with a broken weapon. Reacting more than thinking I grabbed onto the dragon's horns. His twin horns that had been aimed at me most of the fight. Using the hilt of my broken blade as a gauntlet, I rained blows down on the drake's head. This time the bastard dropped for real. The drake stunned to the core. Continuing the onslaught I spun the remainder of my blade around, and sunk it into the eye of the shadow drake.

I relaxed slightly as a stunned crowd watched over me. I still had a hold of one of the drakes horns. I think I was holding on for dear life.

The drake twitched then full out moved, suddenly massive amounts of power surged through the air around me. The dragon was about to fury.

I felt another burst of energy as shadows began to tear into me. With something I'd never felt before I grabbed hold of the drakes other horn and pulled with everything I had. I heard a snap then with my body acting more on instinct then my own mind. I spun the freed horn around and stabbed it as hard as I could into the skull of the drake. There was a sickening crunch followed by a child's voice screaming daddy, then nothingness.

 **Dom/ Slaves pov**

I opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling, no sound of footsteps outside my cell or smell of blood. I laid there confused, then all the memories of yesterday rushed me. I slowly rose from my bed a stretched. I was out of the coliseum I was now a personal servant, no more killing. I smiled at that thought. No more killing.

I thought back to the dream I had. The torture session after that was the worst. They hired a professional interrogator and left me in a room with her for about a week, it was a miracle I didn't die.

I hopped out of bed I walked over to the dresser that was on the right side of the room opposite of door. I rummaged through the dresser looking for a shirt, I still had the loose hide pants on form yesterday. As I was looking for a shirt someone knocked on the door.

"Sla- Dom may I come in?" I heard Cynder's voice.

"Yes Lady Cynder" I responded.

"Please just call me, Cyn- * gasp*"

I looked over my shoulder to see what was wrong only to see Cynder have an expression of shock and was staring at my back. I let out a heavy sigh reached into the dresser grabbing a tank top and throwing it on.

"Please, can we not talk about my scars?" I asked.

Cynder gave no response she just stood there in silence staring at me. I stared back with pleading eyes she nodded and proceed to speak. Subconsciously I tried to cover up some of the scares on my arms.

"okay, breakfast is ready" she quickly said and left my room.

I closed the dresser drawer and followed her to dining room.

 **Scene change**

We all sat on cushions surrounding a massive table. Which luckily for Stacey and I had been made to accommodate humanoid people. I almost laughed as Stacey had to use a cushion that Mindy had said was used for mole guests.

I ate quickly while Spyro and Cynder talked about the lessons they had planned in a few days. It would be the first day of school for Mindy and the party we're going to was some sort of celebration for having a great break or something, I only heard a little bit of what Mindy was saying to Stacey.

I continue to eat in silence and would catch Cynder giving me a nervous glance. I could tell that she really wanted to know the story behind my scars. Maybe I should tell her. I don't want her think that I disobeyed my former masters a lot and this was punishment for it. And I'm not trying to defend him I just don't want her to think I'm disobedient.

"So, Dom how'd you sleep?" Stacey asked

"I slept great. Still trying to adjust from rocks to cushions though." I responded.

"Rocks?" Mindy asked giving me with a confused look.

"Ya, I had a slab of stone to sleep on and a thin fur blanket to keep me warm."

"So this must be quite the improvement" Cynder chimed in. I gave a silent node and continue eating.

Stacey seemed to be angry and perked up to say something, then she visually sighed. "visitor" she mumbled followed by a string of curses that were almost inaudible.

"what?" Mindy asked looking over at Stacey. This was promptly followed by a knock at the door.

Spyro stood walking to the door. Opening the door he looked down on a human dressed in a fancy suit. He was flanked on either side by armored dragons.

"uhh sir, lady Mindy's order has arrived." the man spoke, indicating a box behind him.

Mindy perked up at this while Stacey's head hit the table.

"Come in!" Mindy almost squealed seeming to bounce with excitement. This was almost overcast however by Stacey's lack.

Stacey laid back and seemed to slowly be sinking into the large cushion. "I want to kill something" she mumbled looking at me upside down. She seemed uncomfortably serious while still managing to be adorable.

"Let's go to my room so we can make sure everything fits" Mindy chirped leeding the over encumbered man servant.

Stacey sighed and mouthed "kill me" before rolling off of her perch, and following them quickly.

I went to follow when Spyro stopped me, a paw in my way "Slave I think they got it." he said quietly.

"I think Stacey may need me." I said trying to step around him

"hold up a minute." Cynder said darkly. She stalked over to me looking me cold in the eyes. "without my knowledge, my dear idiot love decided you'd be the perfect person to serve my daughter. Day and night you will be there to help protect and guide her. But know nothing is more dangerous than a mother's wrath." Cynder threatened, her tail blade inched towards me as she spoke.

"don't let the kid get hurt, got it" I said nervously.

Cynder walked away looking furious.

"Fires I have to put our around here." Spyro looked down at me.

So there I was standing in front of a drake that had saved my life twice. "Thank you" I said breaking an awkward silence.

"For what?"

"everything. But I'm sure Stacey is probably panicking right now" I continued on my way.

"trust me you will be walking into a meat grinder if you go in there now." Spyro reasoned.

"what do you mean?"

"how familiar are you with Stacey?"

"I just met her the other day."

"Then I don't suspect that she'd enjoy you barging in while she's changing. Or so far as I understand humans. That be like peeking in on a dragoness while she's washing herself." Spyro said in thought. I could swear he was blushing.

"fucking perverted mother fucker!" the Door to Mindy's room exploding open. Stacey now sat on top of a dazed servant. I had to look away when I saw she was in nothing but her underwear.

"case in point" Spyro sighed

"ma'am I was just doing my…." this was cut off by the sounds of someone being choked.

"Stacey let him up this instant" Mindy yelled, when it was clear Stacey was not listening Mindy turned towards me and Spyro. "Dad help please!"

"I thought you were the fighter I bought" Spyro laughed at me stepping towards Stacey.

I couldn't help but laugh as a small woman was currently beating a man half to death. Then again she is a demon so this guy's pride could maybe stay intact.

"alright that's enough Stacey." Spyro roared standing over the two. It was at this moment I saw Stacey shrink. Eyes wide she searched the room then bolted, faster than I'd seen anything move, into Mindy's room.

After helping her victim up I moved after Stacey. Mindy was busy kissing the boots of the victim.

Before entering I knocked, a moment later Stacey answered in a small voice.

"What was that?" I asked as nicely as possible. I stepped through the threshold of the door.

"I said I was sorry." she said quietly. Almost appearing out of nowhere. She was dressed in her clothes now.

"no need to be sorry to me."

"I'm sorry for more reasons then you know." She said dropping her head.

"And I've killed countless for the entertainment of a few assholes." I laughed back.

"That's not the same, you had no choice but to fight. I got to this point on my own. For years I followed my father's every wish getting close to those he thought could give him more power. Then I killed hundreds of demons, and then while on the run I got close to another human and ended up getting him killed. And now I'm here…" She sat down pouting.

I turned around and looked out the door. I noticed a small shimmer in the doorway. I was slightly concerned about what might happen if she was discovered. Her vague rundown of things seemed to be a outburst she didn't even expect.

"they can't hear us out there." Stacey sighed.

"Good. Now what happened with him." I asked putting a hand on her back.

"He umm…." I noticed her flush deeply. "He wouldn't stop staring at me. Then he touched my butt." she said thus quickly her voice getting quieter towards the end.

"Well I can't say I blame him." I mumbled looking over her, her eyes flashed a crimson red. That's when I felt the air leave my lungs, and suddenly I was airborne.

"I'm sorry!" Stacey shouted somehow catching me on the other side of the room. "I just I…"

"It's fine, one helluva a hit though" I said trying to catch my breath. Now I was mildly concerned for the servant.

Stacey set me down softly, I noticed her eyes now seemed to be a soft blue. Before I knew what was happening Stacey had my shirt off and was examining where I'd been hit.

Glancing at her face as she looked over me I could see a anger building up. "what are you doing?" I asked shaking her hands off of me.

"Making sure I didn't hurt you too bad" she said innocently.

"I'll be fine I've taken far worse beatings in the past." I said collecting my shirt.

Stacey sank when I said this. "I know." she said quietly looking away "I got to make sure that this fuckin dress fits I'll be out there in a few." with that she turned away from me.

I stood speechless for a few seconds. She seemed almost wounded by the sight of my scars. I put my shirt back on. "It's not your fault" I said finally walking towards the door.

"What if it was" she mumbled almost too quiet for me to hear. I walked out the door closing it behind me to the sight of spyro handing over a small pouch to the servant.

"Here keep this and get yourself something nice" Spyro said briskly turning to me. "Is Stacey okay Sla-uhhh-Dom?"

"Honestly, I don't really know." I responded thinking about what she had just said. One thing I did know was that I wanted to get to know her better, far better.

"Chronicler above did you see the look on her face" he chuckled. "She could give Cynder a lesson or two on mean looks. But then the ability to switch to a frightened, almost helpless look. I almost forget that she was rearranging someone's face." he sighed "That's gonna take some explaining."

"guess you can only pull the, I saved the world card so many times right." I tried at a joke.

"Yeah you'd think that give you some favors to pull." Spyro sighed again. "You'd be surprised how many enemies you can make when you're destined to save the world. Especially when you can't save all of it."

"Umm S-spyro I'm uhh sorry." Stacey said quietly she positioned me in between herself and the purple drake. I couldn't help but notice she seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was dressed in a dress I couldn't begin to explain in a technical was a dark silvery grey, which fit her tightly, showing off her form. The lower bit cut off just below the knee, however on her left a strip was cut showing more leg almost to the hip. It had no sleeves and on her chest the material changed to a lighter almost mesh like thing.

"Dom pick your jaw up before you swallow a bug." Stacey said looking somewhat uncomfortable.

"Sorry." I said turning away in time to see Spyro snicker.

"Stacey what happened, why did you do that? You could've killed him!" Mindy spat out the words so fast, I had to laugh.

"nothing, reasons and I know, I'm sorry." Stacey said without missing a beat.

"I'll go with Stacey's punching bag and get this sorted out." Spyro said looking nervously around "hopefully Cynder won't …" I felt a dark presence behind my.

"I warned you!" I placed the voice as Cynder. I spun around facing an angry dragoness.

"ma'am it's my doing, Dom was not involved" Stacey shouted jumping between us.

"don't try to lie to me to protect your boyfriend, little girl" Cynder spat. Well I certainly didn't see myself dying to the claws of one of my hero's

"mom let me explain before you kill someone please." Mindy said somewhat calmly

"yeah honey let…" Spyro began but a icy glare cut him off. "I'm gonna go." Spyro edged out of the room.

"Stacey panicked." Mindy said after a few seconds.

"Not remotely true, I was furious and wanted to kill the perverted little bastard, I would have if…." Stacey trailed off, I noticed her eyes glowing a red hue. I could feel energy in the air.

"Stacey it's over, calm down" I said in a calm but stern voice while taking a step towards her. Stacey blinked her eyes changing back to a bright purple. "I'll find a way to pay for… everything." Stacey sighed.I breathed a sigh of relief

"I'll may have miss read the situation" Cynder said finally. I wondered how she didn't feel the surge of power. "but don't endangered my daughter, either of you." she growled.

Stacey nodded then turned to me. "can me and Dom have a word in private." Stacey asked.

Cynder eyed us with a curious almost suspicious look. "I suppose that be okay but," Cynder looked away "just go"

Stacey grabbed my hand "come on we have to talk." She basically dragged me to her room. Shutting the door behind us she turned to me. "We have to be more careful, and I mean mainly me. So stay near me as much as possible." Stacey spat out so fast I barely caught it.

"What?" I said my brain still catching up.

"I can't be alone with people." Stacey said quietly.

"you're alone with me." I pointed out.

"Well I uh, trust you." She said blushing slightly.

"Okay first of all why do you seem embarrassed that you trust someone?" I asked " And second why do you trust me you barely known me for a day"

"The reason that I trust you is because of yesterday. When I was thrown into your cell at a weakened state when you could have done anything to me you ask if I was okay, you gave me clothes and didn't do anything to me when other people would have raped me!" she screamed as her eyes start to have a crimson hue.

"Stacey calm down"

She took a breath then continued

"and I'm not embarrassed about trusting people. I'm worried because every time I get close to someone they either try to kill me or ended up dead most cases both." she said quickly adding that last bit.

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me" I said with a smirk.

"I have to now because my mark is on you if you tried to kill me I couldn't do anything you die I die remember" she said dully.

"I'm joking" I said as I walking out the door

"Where are you going"

"I'm still hungry"

 **time skip**

When the sun started to go behind the mountain was when Spyro returned. He told Stacey that the owners of the servant she beat up forgave her I told Spyro that they had a feeling that he was going to do something. I was currently exploring the house. At the bottom of the tower was where the dining was located as well as mine room long with Mindy's and Stace's and three bathrooms. The next level there was a library and a living room, and at the top floor which there wasn't really a floor was a giant chandelier that Spyro and Cynder used as a room.

I was in the library looking at all the books they had. There library was enormous they had such a wide variety of books that went from ancient history to bedtime stories. I was going through an old book when Mindy called me down stairs.

"Dom get down here your suite is here" Mindy shouted

I looked over the railing "on my way" I shouted back then headed down stairs leaving the book on the table. When I got down there I saw Katie Ellie and Cathie was coming in Katie was holding a box which I assumed that my suite was. I quickly walked over and grabbed the box from her she look like she as having a hard time caring it.

"There you go Slave uh Dom hope you like it" Cathie chimed

"I'm sure I will, thank you" I said and walk into my room.

 **Mindy's pov**

After Dom entered his room I looked back at Cathie and her "kids".

"so how have you girls been?" I asked

"Good how bout you, what life like with a gladiator as a servant?" Cathie asked

" Wait Slave is a gladiator?'' Katie questioned

"Yes I realized who he was after he left the shop''Cathie answered.

"It's interesting but he doesn't really act like one" i said answering Cathies question.

a second later my dad, mom, and Stacey showed us and joined us in a bit of chit chat. As we were talking Dom joined us in his new outfit. His outfit wasn't fancy or anything but he did look a bit badass. He was wearing black hide pants, a white silk shirt and a dark grey coat that, he left unbutton, it down to the back of his knee that had a half inch slit goin up the center of it and a pair of blake boots.

" So how do I look?'' he asked

"I told you he was going to look badass!" Ellie suddenly shouts

"Ellie" Cathie shouted and gave a slap on her shoulder. " but you're right he does look good in such a simple outfit" she sdd.

I looked back at Dom and saw that he was squatting down in front of Ellie. " was this outfit your idea?" he asked she quickly nodded and look really happy. " well you did good" Dom said to her and gave her a fist bump.

 **Dom/Slave Pov**

" Hey Mindy it's about time you start heading to the party" Spyro stated.

''Yes it is, Stacey go get your dress back on were going" Mindy told Stacey. Stacey answered back with a groan and walk into her, I chuckled silently.

It wasn't long till Stacey came out of her room with her dress on then we left a daughter of a hero a former gladiator and a demon with a social problem what could go wrong.

 **And done once again sorry for the long wait highschool being a little tough on me hopefully I won't take nearly as long to update but only time will tell now I hope you have a good day morning or night**


	6. Ch6 Party

**Madness here… well I'm back… fireworks? Some recognition at all? Strippers in my cake? Damn…**

 **Let's party bitches**

 **I**

 **Blue: Seriously**

 **Stacey's POV**

I walked calmly in-between Mindy and Dom it was dark out already, the crisp air felt… crisp. Never really understood that term.

Dom seemed a little on edge so I opened a telepathic link.

 **Hey mad here again with a small service**

" _This means mind speak"_

" _Dom don't freak out!"_ I well thought/talked kinda hard to explain. Any how probably not the best way to start out stuff.

"What" Dom said turning to me.

"Humm" I acted confused " _No think what you wanna say"_ I explained quickly.

Mindy stopped "what's wrong?"

"Nothing thought Stacey said something." Dom lied " _like this?"_

"Oh, okay." Mindy said continuing on, she started humming some tune.

" _Have you ever been to something like this?"_

" _No, and you?"_

" _I've only gone to a few hundred. But demons tend to be a bit different than others, however I did go to one party once with a king that turned out to be more of a uhh orgy. Soooo I have no good advice for this besides try not to get in fights, and be polite."_ I shook old memories out of my head.

" _We should ask Mindy."_ Dom responded. "So Mindy, Stacey and I never actually been to a party, so uhh what are we walking into?" Dom asked before I could protest.

Mindy came to a dead stop. "Ohh sorry, umm I got so excited I forgot…. Okay so as a servant of a master you are free to do whatever I allow as long as the owner of the house we are in is okay with it, so pretty much just have fun while sticking close to me." Mindy said sounding deep in thought. I weighed whether or not it be a good idea to look through her thoughts but decided against it.

" _This is going to be a long night"_ I thoke, stretching.

Dom let loose a short laugh. Causing both me and Mindy to look at him questioningly. "Sorry I was just thinking about how badass I look." Dom covered well.

Me and Mindy both laugh, joined by Dom. " _Sorry just slipped out."_ He apologized.

" _No biggie , just be more careful."_ I responded.

" _So you know most the important bits about me. But I feel like I know very little about you."_ Dom put out slowly almost nervously. " _Like besides knowing you're a demon, you served my family before, and a few stories."_

I thought for a moment. He was not lying, I'd purposely left a good portion of my life out. " _Well that's a complicated, and long story, one I promise I'll tell you about some other time. But if you look ahead we are arriving."_ I pointed out. A massive iron fence stood before us, beyond which music played, I could see people lined up outside of a building that could be described as massive. It looked fancy to say the least.

"How rich is this woman?" Dom asked slack jawed.

"So many people." I whined to no one in particular. My two companions looked down at me, halfway between cracking up, and sympathy. I sent glares back folding my arms. "What?"

"Stop it that's too cute" Dom teased. Mindy giggled.

I could feel the temperature around me rise slightly. I took a deep breath. "I hate party's" I said after calming myself.

"Just relax and have fun." Mindy, the oblivious black scaled idiot, tried reassuring me.

A thought crossed my mind. "Dom?" I asked in the nicest voice I could muster at this moment. Which somehow felt overly sweet.

"yeah?" Dom acknowledge me.

"C-can umm" I couldn't for the life of me understand my own nervousness , rejection, acceptance, misunderstanding… guess it comes with being…

"If you're that nervous, you can stick near me." Dom said slowly, as if debating something.

"Awe, you two are so cute together." Our dragon companion almost squealed.

I felt my face heat up. That would be… embarrassing. "We actually aren't… " I felt myself blushing.

"So the rumours are true, those idiots sold you for far too cheap." A deep and powerful voice assaulted us from the shadows.

I put myself between Dom and the voice. I was ready to blast who ever there was to hell, or wherever they'd end up.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder, Dom's I knew. He attempted to pull me behind him, I shrugged him off taking a step forward.

"And what do we have here?" The voice pitch seemed to jump just slightly. I was surprised when what I thought was a large boulder suddenly stood up.

I pondered why I would've missed such a massive person, it might be me being so… flustered at the moment. " _Next one who says we're a cute couple gets slapped."_

The uh man was huge, a human, which was strange, because he was… I spotted a mole holding back a laugh behind the big man.

"Yama you big bastard!" Dom yelled, stepping around me. Leaving me confused, I looked back at Mindy, who looked surprisingly calm.

Dom held his hand out, which Yama slapped away, instead opting for a massive bear hug. Lifting Dom a good few feet in the air. I was concerned.

Yama suddenly dropped Dom, who barely landed on his feet. Yama then took a massive step towards me. Expecting the same rough treatment I took a quick step back, nearly tripping in the heels I'd been given to wear.

Yama suddenly stopped his advance and looked down at me. He probably stood 7' tall, olive skin, and despite looking a little tubby you could tell there was plenty of strength in his stocky build. I barely reached above his big belly.

"Umm…" I couldn't find words to voice my discomfort. However I could find actions I felt an electric charge building up in my hands.

Dom was suddenly next to me pulling me close in awkward side hug. I let the charge die down gritting my teeth, in anger.

I stepped on his foot, which seemed to do little to him. Feeling the pressure, Dom let me go.

"Yama this is my good friend Stacey." Dom introduced me. "Stacey this is someone I consider the closest thing to a family I have, Yama." Dom said with a smile. I felt a slight pain deep down.

"So you're gay?" I asked a little more than confused.

Dom and Yama burst out laughing. My head started hurting.

"No he's like a brother." Dom clarified after a few moments.

"No worries, my heart has not yet been stolen by the runt. You still have a chance." Yama said bursting into another thunderous laugh track. Yama then dropped down on one knee taking my hand in his. His hands dwarfed mine. Not that he didn't dwarf me in general. "Although the sight of such a beautiful flower, causes my heart to skip a beat." Yama kisses my hand gently, then releases me.

I was devoid of words. How he moved unbelievably smooth and gently, eluded me.

"Flower?" I finally found words after what seemed like an eternity. I felt a little blushed. What the fuck was wrong with me?

Dom let a short laugh, "came in a little too strong there Yama." Dom said slugging his massive friend. Who in turn shrugged.

"So how do you two know each other?" Mindy finally said something.

Dom laughed "It's a long and rather uhh painful story." Dom said awkwardly.

Yama snorted. "To embarrassed to tell em how you shat yourself in your first gladiator fight?"

Dom chuckled nervously " let's just say that hug of his isn't only meant to show affection." he rubbed his back absent minded.

I delved into the memory Dom was eluding to. I didn't let him know of course. It was a duel in which the massive Yama swung a massive metal reinforced club. I saw the fight last minutes, Yama slowly took damage while Dom danced in and out of combat, then in an instant, Yama had him in his arms and performed a painful looking back breaker. Dom was lucky, or blessed, over surviving the fight, as the crowd called for him to be spared.

I clenched my fists suddenly angry at the big man Yama.

As if feeling my anger Dom stepped in front of me. "After our… forced introduction, we ended up getting along well." Dom said smiling.

"Better if he's dead." I mumbled.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Umm better than being dead." I said a little louder. "You know cause you're really good at fighting, and umm stuff." I felt as if I played the dumb cute girl role well.

"I doubt I could beat Yama." Dom laughed

"Speak for yourself, I've seen you defeat plenty of things I'd never stand a chance against." Yama said patting Dom's shoulder.

"So umm these are your servants?" The mole I'd noticed from earlier piped in.

I'd never seen a dragon face palm but Mindy seemed to get quite close. "Oh umm this is Dom, and Stacey." Mindy said gesturing at us in turn. "Dom, Stacey this is my friend Alaam" she said introducing him.

"Pleasure to meet you master Alaam." Dom greeted him.

"just call me Alaam." The now known mole said in a masculine voice. No offense to the mole people, but sometimes the only way know the difference between sexes, was the voice.

 **Boring! Random ninja attacks!**

"There you guys are!" A unfamiliar undoubtedly cute voice yelled in our direction.

 **JK I guess.**

I turned towards. The voice relaxing when I saw its owner was none other than the cheetah me and Dom had rescued but a few days ago. She had a cast on her arm. And i'm sure her ribs must've been killing her.

I mentally patted my back. She would be dead if I hadn't healed her. Now, not covered in blood, you could see her exotic fur patterns , and appreciate her lovely curves.

" _She's actually kinda cute when not half dead."_ Dom flashed into my head. I mentally backflipped winding up confused for a few seconds.

"Yeah." I said absent minded. I could feel Dom smirking at me.

"Savannah, you're looking good." Mindy answered.

"Well the best healers in warfang will do that." Savannah, the cat lady answered somewhat snobby, but somehow normal... If that makes sense.

"I'm glad you're okay." Dom said stepping forward.

Savannah seemed to jump a little at Dom's actions, but curtsied deeply. "It would appear I have you to thank for that...slave?"

"Dom actually, umm long story." Dom said with a smile.

"Of course, i'm so sorry it's…."

"No problem, have to remind myself about it.

Where the fuck is my credit! I folded my arms and looked away.

Savannah half giggled, half laughed, which turned out so cute I wanted to slit her throat… wtf is wrong with me. "Of course I'd of not survived without the medical attention I received from you…I don't think I caught your name ever."

"Stacey." I mumbled half out of anger half out of nervousness.

"Excuse me." she asked taking a step closer to me.

"Fuck off!" I yelled stepping away from her.

She looked rather shocked, along with everyone else. I felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you just sorta make me nervous and for some reason that makes me really angry, and I'm not very good with dealing with anger due to my upbringing….." at this point my mouth was moving 100 times faster than my thoughts. Half the shit that rolled out of my mouth didn't make sense.

I felt a paw and my shoulder "sorry she told me she gets nervous and well, this is the result." Mindy stepped in front of me, taking me out of the center of attention.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her" Savannah said recovering from her initial shock. "So umm, I am to take your servants to my parents, My dad wants to thank them personally." Savannah directed to Mindy.

Mindy grinned "That would be up to them."

"Absolutely no….."

"Of course, we would love to meet them." Dom interrupted me.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at me.

Me and Dom answered opposite answers in usion. After which Dom put a hand on my shoulder, turning me to look at him. I couldn't say no to that face…. "Fine, but I want lots of drinks, and not that prissy cheetah wine bullshit, I want draconic rum. Call it my reward, I don't care." I broke down. I needed to numb the mind if I was gonna survive the night, well if anyone was going to.

 **Pov of Dom + time skip… cause lazy**

Savannah had taken us to a side entrance ignoring the mass crowded at the front door. During which I had to basically drag Stacey along. I couldn't understand her thinking, then again I wasn't a demon. I wonder if all demons are like her.

"They are in here." Savannah said suddenly stopping at the end of a long hallway, I was thankful she had guided us this place was a mass of confusing maze like halls. Everything looking the same but somehow different. "I'd like to apologise in advance. My mother can be… abrasive, for lack of a better term." Savannah explained with a smile.

"I can think of a few." Stacey said grinning.

"Stacey, maybe don't say anything unless they speak directly to you." I offered more as a order than anything else.

"Yes master." Stacey mumbled reluctantly. I kinda forgotten I could order her around, rather than ask her. It was even worth noting that she seemed to be able to tell the difference between asking and telling.

Savannah gave us a strange look. "She's just joking." I lied.

Savannah shrugged knocking on the massive wooden door. It looked elaborate, and like many of the things in Warfang, built to accommodate dragons.

The door swung inward with surprising ease. "Ah there you are Savannah I'd gotten worried you had been attacked again." A deep powerful voice cried out.

"Dad I'm perfectly fine." Savannah whined.

Out of the doorway a figure, who absolutely did not match the power and authority behind his voice, emerged.

He stood maybe 6' and looked to be nearly all skin and bone. His fur was nearly put white pink skin could be seen under. He was a albino cheetah. I looked at him, maybe a little to long as he seemed to sense me eyeballing him.

He looked me down with equal scrutiny. He locked eyes with me for what felt like an eternity. He nodded finally. "You must be the slave my daughter says saved her from certain death."

Wasn't that why I was here?

"You don't look like you could take on a dragon, let alone an angry mob."

"you'd be surprised what someone can be capable of if forced." I said with a grin.

"You have a name?" The albino asked looking through me, I swear he could see to my core.

"Dom." I provided proudly.

"And who is your shadow?" he said looking to Stacey who to her credit had kept her mouth shut this far.

Stacey got a massive grin on her face. "I am your daughters Knight in shining armor who goes by the street name lil demon." Stacey laughed.

"Stacey, what the…" I began

"Alright lil demon, you must be the strange girl my servants told me of, they couldn't stop speaking of your beauty." The albino looked Stacey over. Stacey retreated behind me. "Dom you're a very lucky man to have her with you." The albino said smiling.

"There is nothing between us other than I received her as a reward."

"Well close the deal fast boy, because I may…"

"Dad stop please." Savannah begged.

"I'm just kidding sweetie." The older cat said sounding suspiciously serious. "any how I am Ramuk, head of this household and the wealthiest trader in Warfang."

"And one of the biggest idiots aswell." A woman's voice called from deeper in the room. From the sound the chamber was rather massive.

"Right, that is my lovely wife, Messa." Ramuk said visually wincing. "Please join me in my study." He said stepping aside.

Messa the lovely lady she was didn't stand to greet us. Instead opting to glance at us sidelong, roll her eyes and look away.

The room was massive, walls lined with bookshelves packed with dusty tomes and even scrolls.

"This is my study, a collection of books and records I aim to challenge the chroniclers with." Ramuk boasted.

Stacey looked around and shrugged. "Dope."

Ramuk looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Do you read miss Stacey?"

"Slowly." Stacey answered quietly looking at the books in an almost trance like gaze.

"Impressive, I find it sad that most humans don't get the chance to learn reading. It's…"

"Most humans can barely grasp simple concepts such as plowing a field, or lifting a sack of grain." Messa spat

"I apologise for my wife, she has a rather closed mind about humans role in society." Ramuk sighed.

"Oh shut up you fool. Dom was it? I thank you for my daughter's life, but don't think for a second I'd forget who has these rebels so wound up that they nearly took my daughter from me." She said this standing and marching at me. "Humans will be the end of the peace everyone has sacrificed so much for!" She spat with venom.

"Mom!" Savannah yelled. She looked disgusted she turned leaving the room quickly.

Messa looked well pale, or fuzzy, sick I don't know. She quickly followed Savannah.

Ramuk sighed "that old…"

"She's somewhat right you know." Stacey suddenly interjected.

Ramuk looked at Stacey quizzingly. "How so?" Stacey looked at me. I kinda curious myself and nodded.

"Well on a whole, slavery is viewed as not good. Only the slave owners benefit from it. In general people will suffer in a city such as this." Stacey explained

"How so?" ramuk asked.

"Well why rent a cow, when you can buy one." Stacey continued

"What do you mean?"

"Well why pay a cheetah a gold piece a day, when you can buy a human for 10 gold pieces. It cuts down on labor costs. But as a businessman I'm sure you know this." Stacey took a deep breath.

"Of course, its one of the few bits of slavery that could be seen as a plus. It reduces cost and price." Ramuk sighed.

"But it also eliminates large quantities of low level jobs, which the lower class people need. It effectively increases Poverty. This increases civil unrest, which makes people easier to manipulate." Stacey continued.

"What do you mean?" Ramuk asked suddenly serious.

"You'd be surprised what a starving man would do for a bit of coin, or to better their life's." Stacey said yawning. "It gives them a cause to rally behind."

"that take that much out of you?" I asked nudging her.

"No politics just bore me." Stacey said trying to suppress another yawn.

"Well I was entertained, but you make good points. Anyhow onto why I asked to see you two." Ramuk said clapping his hands together. "You two have done me the greatest service any father could ever be done." He looked us both in the eye in turn.

"No problem, it was ridiculous and cowardice to attack one unarmed girl in the streets." I said with scarcely hid anger.

"Just know if there is anything you ever need, I'll do whatever I can." Ramuk said seriously.

"Dope." Stacey said with little interest. She looked utterly bored, spending more time messing with her ever present cowlick. I however nodded, favors from someone this powerful, were huge.

Ramuk looked somewhat entertained by Stacey's lack of interest in the conversation. "Miss Stacey, if you need any assistance with your hair, I have several trained servants my wife insists we need."

Stacey looked almost shocked. She quickly took cover behind me.

Ramuk smirked "well okay, it's been a pleasure. Words can't express how indebted I am, if they had… well I don't know what I would do. I think I've taken enough of your time however, I do hope you enjoy the party."

"Thank you" I said simply as Ramuk quickly shooed us out of his study.

Savannah stood across the hall. Her face betrayed hints of sadness. "Sorry about my mother." Savannah said quietly. She took my hand suddenly. "She's just ignorant." Savannah said squeezing my hand.

I noticed Stacey out of the corner of my eye. She seemed to study Savannah for a few moments. Then she grinned. " _I know a secret"_ Staceys voice suddenly cut through my thoughts. I must've looked at Stacey funny, because Savannah followed my eyes. but Stacey was good at making excuses. "It's the fuckin cowlick isn't it!" she said patting it down in a fruitless attempt to defeat the pesky strands.

Following her up I added "No it's just sorta eye catching."

Savannah seemed to buy it. Turning to me she smiled. "I hope my parents didn't ruin the night for you two."

"Not at all." I dismissed the idea. "Now let's get to the party before Yama drinks himself into a fight." I said suddenly having flashbacks of the few times Yama had been given free reign of alcoholic beverages. Poor guys.

Savannah giggled, giving she didn't have to clean up the blood, she probably thought it was joke at my huge friends expense.

Savannah led us through the maze of halls, sho occasionally looked back at me, she seemed to be distracted. Savannah kept looking at me curiously all the way back to the party, which had erupted into a roaring scene.

I felt Stacey standing almost on top of me. "There's a lot more people than I thought." She squeaked. I nodded agreeing with her. I was impressed to be honest, it seemed every race was moshed together for this party. Dragons, Cheetahs, moles, and humans, took up the majority while you could make out several other races.

On are way to the bar we met back up with Mindy. "so how the meeting go?" she asked with a smile. " it was alright, turned out better than I thought". I answered.

"How did you expect it to turn out?" Savannah asked. I went to answer her but there was commotion by the bar that distracted me and delayed my answer . "I wasn't expecting to get an "I owe you" from your father" I said more focused the distraction. Soon my staring caught everyone's attention and we went to investigate

A particularly rowdy canine was drawing a crowd. Yama stood facing him, a grin etched into his face. Worried I made my way in that direction, Mindy, Stacey and Savannah hot on my heels.

"Alright tubby I bet you 30 gold I can beat you in a fight." The wolf said walking cockily around. He probably stood 6'8" and looked lean. Yama watched, just grinning. "I'll wipe that stupid look off your face if you…"

"Arrogant pricks like you break the best." Yama said finally said joyfully. The wolf stopped looking Yama in the eye. I had looked into those eyes only once, Yama could look straight through you, as if to your very core. The look unnerved even me.

The wolf finally seemed to process what Yama had said and took a step back. Yama was to him before he was a step away. He had him by the throat a good bit off the ground, he was desperately clawing at Yamas arm. Yama wasn't killing him though.

"Alaam come here." Yama commanded still starring the wolf down. Alamm squoze out of the crowd waddling up to Yama, he looked terrified, I noticed crimson coming from his nose… I was starting to put it all together.

"Yama you're making a big deal of this." Alamm said almost inaudible.

"Nonsense Alamm, this son of a bitch, excuse the pun, struck you." Yama said smiling. "Now I'm seriously considering striking him, unless of course he has something to say to you." As Yama said this, the wolf attempted a nod. Yama dropped the poor guy at Alaam's feet.

The wolf muttered his forced apology and attempted to rise from his knees. Yama wasn't satisfied yet he rested his massive hands on the shoulder of the wolf. "Look him in the eye, and speak proud, not like a whipped dog." Yama said almost more of advice than an order.

"I Tyson of the plains of the great wolf, apologise for my actions." the wolf spoke. Yama nodded

"It's okay." Alaam said nervously.

"Alright matter resolved. Slave stop staring at me like an idiot and bring me a drink." Yama declared happily. Tyson scampered off disappearing into the crowd.

I looked at Yama. "I'm not your servant asshole, and the names Dom" my tone flat.

"Of course." Yama said with a yawn. "Let's drink, I think I just threatened a Prince or something." Yama quickly pushed his way through the crowd.

 **POV switch Stacey**

Despite the commotion caused by Yama. I could feel eyes watching me. My skin felt like it was crawling, my chest tight. My gaze shifted from Dom and Yama, to taking note of strategic points in the room.

Finally I spotted what I wanted. The area the drinks were being served. I made my way to them, picking my way through the horde of stares. The biggest downside of being part succubus, everything was attracted to you. While most succubi would see this as nothing but a plus because, well it's the best way for them to gain power, I felt self conscious of the looks.

I was only a few feet from the table when I heard a familiar voice. "Well if it isn't my favorite prize." He stood 6' 7" and was a mountain of muscle. I felt myself deflate. "Oh don't give me that pouty look." He said stepping close to me. One of his hands gripping my face suddenly. He jerked my head up to look into his eyes. He was almost flawless by human standards. Strong jaw, high cheek bones. A nose that had been broken but somehow just gave him character.

"Let go of me." I said quietly.

"Sorry I don't think I heard that right." he said this squeezing my face. The pain was nothing to me. It was the shame that hurt the most. In a past not to far off, I would have drained this asshole of his very essence. Taken his soul and laughed about it. But I was trying to change. I had been when I was given as a prize to him.

Riker the fearless they called him. A cocky… "I see your new owner likes you all dressed up and pretty for him. But I liked it when you were mine, nothing on you but me." He whispered in my ear.

"Poetic" I spat at him. I could feel my control slipping. This party was about to get fun.

Riker suddenly was getting taller, or I guess he was being lifted like a child. His grip releasing me in the process. I breathed in a sigh of relief, I didn't want to get Dom or me in any trouble.

Yama had a mug in one hand and a ex-gladiator in the other. Yama took a long sip out of his mug while Riker thrashed about. He barely caused Yama any trouble.

"Miss Stacey is this little pest causing you any trouble?" Yama asked smiling and shaking Riker as he asked.

I felt like a passenger in my own body as I stepped up to Riker, my fist clenched tightly. I wound up for a punch. Well I guess I was committing a murder now. I could see fear in Riker's eyes, so much for fearless.

I felt a light touch on my arm. I turned my head to see Dom. He had what must be his family's signature look of disapproval. I could almost see his dad's face in his own, looking down on me. My heart dropped, I was speechless, it was all I could do to stop and step away from the helpless Riker.

"Thank you." Dom said wrapping me in a hug. I was petrified and I think Dom could sense it.

"What's going on here." Savannah suddenly burst into the fray followed by Mindy and Alaam

"Our little friend here was harassing Stacey." Yama said.

Suddenly I was at the center of attention. I didn't want it so I ran.

"Stacey wait up!" Dom yelled after me. I darted through crowds I needed a way out of this… hell.

I felt terrified, tiny, cornered. My mind moved both like lightning and molasses. Dom was suddenly in front of me, I think he just found a way to cut me off.

"Fucking hell's" I yelped as I slid into him. Dom pulled me into a tight hug, I swear I could feel my life force being constricted out of me.

"Let go of me?!" I half pleaded half threatened.

"I know you haven't had a particularly great time so far, but why don't we get a drink and see if it improves." Dom reasoned.

I pushed Dom off me. "No, I don't want to!" I snapped "Fuck the party, fuck people, fuckin fuck!"

"Then do it for me, please." Dom asked quietly.

I felt anger building then I looked into his eyes. There was a pleading look there. "No you can't just….. fine. Let's just get a drink" before more of my past shows up.

Dom nodded stepping aside. I lead the way.

 **hours later**

The crowd had gathered around us, I would of been concerned if it wasn't for the fact that they were here for Yama and Dom. They entertained everyone with first hand accounts of their time in the arena.

I sat passively to the side. I'd drank more wine and ale than any sane person would admit to. But my demon blood wasn't even affected. I glanced around me, making sure no one was looking I found cover. When I was sure nobody was looking, I used my favorite spell I'd ever learned, the art of summoning booze. I took a quick swig of the sweet sweet demonic bourbon. I sighed capping my flask and securing it high on my thigh, the dress created the perfect hiding spot.

It was hard for me to believe that for a demon, I was extremely lightweight when it came to drinking, yet song among other beings, I'd be considered an unnatural talent at it.

 **Several minutes pass**

Someone from the crowd of awed listeners shouted out "who is the strongest out of you two?"

Dom pointed at Yama but Yama slapped his hand away and pulled Dom into a side hug "This man could kill me instantly in a fight" Yama said loudly. "let me tell you about one of his fights, now Masters and Mistresses don't hate Dom for this because he didn't have a choice, but let me tell you about the time he killed a dra…" but before he could finish Dom slugged him in the jaw dropping him.

The crowd stepped back so they didn't get crushed by the mountaine of a man, he was out cold, the crowd looked back at Dom in awe.

I quickly looked at Dom the anger that I saw in him dwarfed my own, this must be a touchy subject for him, I wonder why, He looked around the crowd for a minute and set his eyes on Mindy, he stared at her for a minute as if saying we're leaving.

"Thanks Savannah for the amazing party but we need to go we have to wake up early tomorrow." Mindy quickly said.

" Ya I'll see you at school" she said staring at Dom.

Out of curiosity I touched Yamas arm briefly checking on him, I was surprised he didn't have brain damage.

"Stacey come on!" Dom yelled walking out of the entrance.

 **Time skip Dom pov**

We were walking home in general silence with occasional chit chat from Mindy and Stacey but I was to angry to hear them. Yama knew that I hated when people brought that day up.

"Hey Dom, you feeling ok?" Mindy trotted up to me and asked

"No" was my only response.

"is it because of what Yama was saying, I mean it's not okay that you killed a dragon, but wouldn't you take that as a badge of glory?" Stacey asked.

"It was one thing to kill him to survive, it another to kill him in front of his kid." I said, I took note of Mindy's nervousness. Stacey looked at me sideways and shrugged, mumbling something.

 **Time skip . Stacey's POV**

I sat back, slightly buzzed, thanks to me being demon, if I wasn't I'd probably be on the floor dying of alcohol poisoning. Dom stumbled up next to me a little closer than I'd like for him to be.

"Stacey you used to serve my parents right?" Dom asked with a entirely faked slur, probably hoping due to both our drunkenness I'd open up more. Had any other person asked me this is tell em to fuck off.

I was surprised by his sudden question, but thought up something. I looked to Dom with cleverly crafted lie about a long lost uncle and I cracked. "Yeah your father." I said saddened.

"What was he like?" Dom asked almost like a little kid.

"Well he was kind…" I trailed off deep in thought. I wanted to tell Dom everything, but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Like how?... I'm sorry but you knowing about my family and not telling me anything but general info is…" Dom turned away throwing a punch at a wall. I saw the masonry crack.

"Well calm down a little." I stood up walking over to the wall. Inspecting it, I cracked a small smile. "I don't think this temple could take your temper."

Dom took a deep breath, then let a laugh out. How do you know how to get under my skin.

"Guess I've had a lot of practice." I said with a shrug, while casting a mend spell, mainly used for repairing armor and weapons, I'd found a way to use it to repair other things. Mainly when I'd broken a seal on Pandora's elusive box. Shaking myself from the thought running through my mind I concentrated. "He was one of the nicest people I've ever met. Strong and brave like I've never seen before. A born leader, a warrior, and I'm sure he would've been a great father given the chance." I explained briefly, I was sort of sour on the subject, for reasons.

Dom nodded, I think I was showing more emotion than I intended because he didn't press me. Instead he flipped the script. "Did you know my mother?"

I sighed "Your father's only mistake in his life. She was the worst woman imaginable, manipulative, uncaring, and the one probably least worthy of even his presence. But you father for some reason looked passed all that and loved her for what he saw in her. In the end she cost him his life." I said bitterly.

"she was that bad?" Dom asked surprised.

I sighed "perhaps not… I think I'm a little too hard on her. She did bring a cute Young man like you into the world." I teased with a mock purr. Dom looked at me with a hunger I've seen hundreds of times. I shifted uncomfortably. "J-joking." I clarified.

Dom laughed. "So what was their names?" Dom asked finally.

I smiled "Your father's name was Dominic. Your mother was umm... Heather." I sighed "got to used to calling her bitch face I guess." I said shrugging.

Dom smiled "So that's where you got the name Dom. To be honest I thought you just panicked and said the first name that popped into your head." Dom mocked me.

"Does sound like me." I snickered. I stood up stretching, my body producing loud pops all over. "I'd love to talk all night but I'd also like to take a flight, so I'll see you in the morning." I said cracking my neck.

"What do you mean flight." Dom asked looking at me strangely.

"Right, you ain't seen me be me before have you." I said nearly face palming. I made sure the door was locked then smiled at Dom. I quickly striped my dress off leaving me in my underwear. I felt a little more than embarrassed as Dom watched me slack jawed. "On second thought can you like look over there? Please?"

Dom shook himself out of his trance like state. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Dom turned away.

I concentrated, dark clouds surrounded me. I didn't understand the specifics behind transformative magics, but I did know they came naturally to my kind. Usually used to please masters/hide in plain sight. But if used more imaginatively, you could rule the world. I started forming my wings. The smoke flexing outwards solidifying into limbs.

I stretched my wings, still covered in smoke, It felt… really good, really really good. Several cracks erupted, causing me to umm make noises that may sound suggestive.

That wasn't the end, small nubs formed on my head, the grew sweeping back and becoming horns, a trademark of demons, they swept back, splitting at the ends to two short points.

I felt my tail begin to form quickly gaining length, it was whip like as it grew to its full three foot length. I flexed my tail muscles, moving the tip of my tail in front of me I watched the blade form, looking somewhat like a spade. There was also a few smaller tweaks here and there, increased bust size, wider hips, a bit more toned while not being overly so. Dull glowing almost tattoo like runes scrawled across my body.

I spread my wings inspecting them, my wingspan was somewhere around two times my height, they looked almost dragonic, aside from the thin membrane glowing a brilliant golden hue. Probably worth noting that my runes matched. This was a curse of sorts, put on me buy a monk of sorts, basically it worked like a mood ring but brighter, demons could see it easily, while everyone else has to sorta look harder. It made it hard to hide emotion. The uh monk tried to use it as a way to help him negotiate with me. I didn't like it so I killed him, and the way to fix it with him, but I guess it looked kinda cool. Any how wings were similar to dragon wings.

I looked at Dom who looked as if he had stolen a few glances. I sighed, my glow turning to a dull white. I summoned forth some clothes which we're...not underwear. It was a chainmail and plate armor mix, the chainmail being of a demon make, was stronger than any steel counterpart, while also being lighter. It also had the appearance of lace, and we'll it was form fitting. I guess it kinda looked like lingerie, apart from breast plate the spiked pauldrons leading to full armed gauntlets, the thigh high armored boots, and a armored skirt. All of this had charcoal black tint, and was of course demon crafted.

"So, this is me." I said smiling. My golden hue returning. Dom turned to me and we'll just about broke the floor with his jaw.

"You look kinda badass, and umm more gifted?" Dom said gesturing to his own chest.

I found myself in a rare state, totally speechless. My glow shifted to a bright pink.

"Sorry it just you know...umm...eye catching." Dom said wide eyed

I finally burst out laughing. "You are your father's son for sure. He's the only other man who's made me speechless before." I skipped over to Dom wrapping him up in a hug. "You should head to bed."

"With you, sure." Dom said embracing me tight. I felt his hands wandering dangerously south. Swatting his hand, I looked into his eyes smiling. He approached for a kiss. I felt his entire body tense suddenly his eyes crossing. His weight fell on me, a dead weight… well more unconscious, any how I was now holding him up. Without thinking I threw him over my shoulder wincing as I remembered the short spikes. I carried him to his bed laying him down carefully. Blood was already flowing from his new wounds so I healed them quickly.

"Sleep tight." I said with a grin, I walked over to the window and without a second through myself out. I fell weightlessly for several seconds the ground approaching rapidly. I spread my wings last second, redirecting my momentum. Then I was gliding over Warfang the sky's surprisingly clear for the city of dragons.

 **Mad again. Well what can I say besides what a fuckin cluster fuck, sorry it tookded so long. But a little advice Harvey is a asshole and never invite him to anything. So unless Blue has anything to add… No okay then bye.**


	7. Ch 7 The Rebellion

The Rebellion

Mad here and I'v forgot to mention the appearance of the canine species the reason the canines weren't around during the war or the events before was because 100 of years before Malefor birth one of the canines shamans foretold of a dark power and instead of prepping for war and warning the other realms the hide with there tail between the legs.

Mindy pov

The sudden warmth on my face surprised me as i slowly opened my eyes to see the sun peeking over the mountains I groaned and rolled out of bed. I remember promptly that Cathie had asked my mom if she could help pick up a shipment in The Valley of Avalar for her store and my mom said we would be happy to help. I was actually kinda excited to get out. It wasn't often I gotta get out of the city

Unfortunately my head was pounding. I groaned, rolling out of bed and stumbling my way to Dom and Stacey's room.

I first went to Stacey's room, if I remember correctly she had a diffrent drink in her hand the l entire night, she must have one helluva hangover, if she isn't dead from poisoning.

I knocked. "Stacey, you up?" I asked as I slowly opened the door. I was met with silence, and darkness. "Hello?" I called out again, it remained unchallenged.

I picked my way across the room to the window, using a little tricky I managed to throw the curtains open. Humans complained to much I decided.

I glanced around Stacey's room, like her personality it was a mess. Stacey was a mystery, being both one of the nicest people I've ever met, and possibly a homicidal maniac. She probably wasn't a murderer… I hope.

"Stacey?" I looked around, as far as I could tell she wasn't here. There was still Dom's room.

I turned stepping out of Stacey's room. Dom's door was just down from Stacey's. I prepared to knock when it suddenly opened. Stacey stood looking, well like she always did, stunningly beautiful.

"Lady Mindy. I umm, this isn't…" Stacey sighed. "Can I say anything to convince you we're not...

together?"

"Shhhh, why are you talking so loud?" I groaned

"Right, you're going to be hurting."

"You're not human." I groaned.

"Yeah." Stacey said awkwardly. She scratched her head. "Soo I'm not really all that…versed in dragon culture… but have you ever had coffee, it helps with hangovers, kinda."

I cringed, I couldn't stand the taste of coffee. "Nope." I mumbled.

"Nope to having tried, or nope to the offer?"

I felt my stomach lurch. "Sorry!" I wheezed. My insides suddenly wanting to become my out. I went to turn away when Stacey put a hand on my head, holding it with a surprising force, her other hand putting small amounts of pressure seemingly at random. the feeling subsided faster than I thought possible. "How did you?"

Stacey shrugged,releasing me "Dergins"

*pop*

We both turned in time to see Dom roll out of his bed. "I feel like i've been stabbed." Dom whined holding his side tightly.

Stacey giggled, looking me in the eyes with a evil look "I thought you said you weren't gay with the fatty." she teased

"wha? I'm not, fuck you" Dom groaned sounding exhausted. "My head feels like its in a vice." he complained, this seemed more like a reasonable reaction to drinking all night.

Stacey laughed "You two are some lightweights."

"What's your secret?" I questioned.

I noticed Dom look really concerned as soon as i said it. Stacey seemed to pick up on it as well and seemed to look at Dom for guidance, maybe permission. These two were driving me crazy there's obviously something between them.

"Well for one, drink a lot all the time…"

I couldn't help myself, i just found her fascinating. "Sorry but i thought you were a slave when my dad... obtained you? how did you manage to drink all the time?"

"Well um… I was not always a slave, believe it or not, I was actually part of a admitaly small group of human freedom fighters, it didn't end well obviously."

I felt a bit of panic rise up in me. "YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYONE DID YOU?"

"Only the ones that came directly at us, mostly it was, cause mayhem, liberate some slaves then disappear." she explained "But It's hard to do that and never come to violence. Maybe even impossible at times, I don't really expect someone as young and… sheltered as you to have learned that sometimes violence is the only way, and to be totally honest I hope you never have to learn it." Stacey looked deep in thought "A better question would be did I enjoy killing, and well to be honest i'd have to say there were times when yes, there were some I took joy in killing, ones i'd witnessed kill slaves for small inconveniences, kill friends, children, torture and rape…" she took a deep breath, you could see the tension. Dom for his part seemed to have temporarily shaken off his hangover. He rested a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. Stacey seemed to give in to his touch at first, then it was like someone had flipped a switch, flinching like she had woken up from a daydream. her face first drained of all color, then filled in with a deep red blush.

"MINDY!" we all turned in time to see my mother, she saw us at the same moment "Oh good you're already awake. Get ready quick, Cathie is here early and wants to take us to breakfast before we head out." she seemed to be in a big rush.

"Okay umm, Dom make sure Stacey knows. I got to go get ready myself."

Later at breakfast

The relatively small tavern that Cathie had chosen looked about as bare boned as it gets. Cheap old flooring, old tables, it all seemed old and worn. Cathie was chatting away with my mom. Stacey seemed distracted staring blankly at the table. Dom looked nervous looking about the tavern with strange face that screamed fuck off.

The hungover feeling had returned with a vengeance, and my stomach was churning. "Stacey?" I whispered, she was sitting next to me, between me and Dom.

"Humm?" She mumbled back. I was honestly worried about her, she hadn't said anything since we had left the temple, and she had refused any food. less talkative than her usual shy self.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, Stacey looked at me with tired eyes. I could see the sea of emotions playing through them, I could swear that her eyes changed color for a second but that couldn't be true. "It's just i'm worried about you." I added

Stacey let out a quiet tired chuckle "I'm not worth the energy Mindy." she said smiling. she suddenly looked passed me. "So Lady Cynder what's the rumors of rebellion you were discussing with Miss Cathie?" Suddenly all eyes shifted over to Stacey, she changed shades to pale then red. "I mean… I was just talking about how it's rude to eavesdrop..."

My mom seemed stunned, then her anger surfaced, followed by a grin. "You are far more alert than you look." Cynder laughed

My eyes shifted to a flash of silver creeping up behind Stacey. My mother was known throughout Warfang for several reasons, a hero (despite the fact that it was widely debated), in hushed voices from adolescent drakes for her curves, and widely known for her cruel anger (with more rumors originating from my dad in drunken rants with my uncle Sparx and Hunter) Stacey didn't flinch as the blade scraped across her skin. Stacey suddenly stood looking Cynder dead in the eyes. "I am not in the mood for this Lady Cynder."

The tension in the air seemed to be on the verge of snapping. "Well would you look at the time. We better hurry if we want to catch the train to the valley." Cathie said to defuse the moment.

Cynder nooded never looking away. "We will catch up, Mindy take Dom and go with her now."

Cynder pov switch

Mindy left without an argument, which was good. Stacey was suddenly acting standoffish, which as far as I could tell was not like her… unless it was that poor boy. Time moved at a crawl, neither of us Willing to make the first move.

"Alright what's your problem?" I asked with a deep sigh, deciding the direct route.

"That is a huge can of shit we don't need to ever open." Stacey said, I could see the tiredness in her eyes, it edged into her voice.

"I can understand that, but you need to understand why i'm concerned." I chose my words carefully.

"Trust me I get it, a mother's wrath and what not. but you need to understand…" Stacey suddenly tilted her head.

"What?"

"We need to go now." Stacey was at the door faster than I could keep track, the door exploded inward knocking Stacey to the floor, She was up faster than I could get to her.

"Kill them all!" someone screamed, several people rushed through the door. one went straight for Stacey, he was a canine, he was roughly twice her size, and weilding an axe. Stacey backed away quickly.

I was about to intervene when a arrow flew passed my head. "Lady Cynder!" Someone yelled, from the open doorway. I could make out footfalls running away. However the guy with the bow was committed, nocking a second arrow. I looked back at Stacey and was stunned. The axe wielding canine was bleeding out on the ground. Stacey looked at me and raised the axe she had taken from the canine, throwing it at me. I was dumbfounded locked in place I couldn't believe this was going to be how it ended, killed by my daughter's servant. I braced, all I could do, it was moving to fast for me to move. All the fights, a war. Killed by a bite sized human. My eyes closed I heard a metallic ring followed by a thump, followed closely by a scream. I opened my eyes to see the axe handle vibrating near me, head buried in the wall. an arrow lay on the floor next to me.

"Lady Cinder, we've got to go find Dom!" Stacey yelled at me, charging out the door. "Mindy and what's her tit's to!" She called back. I was still trying to piece together what just happened, I knew Stacey could fight, but this was incredible.

I charged out of the building to find Stacey on another attacker, several others lay in various pieces around her. "Alright what the fucks this all about you fucking animal!" Stacey had a knife in his shoulder to the hilt. The wolf reached for his axe and Stacey twisted her knife.

"You fucking hairless ape, fuck you. My family going to starve because of your kind." he hissed

"Stacey get off of him." I ordered Stacey. She looked at me, then pulled the knife out of the wolf. She stood grabbing his axe and walking a few steps away. I looked down at the wolf, his eyes filled with relief, then quite suddenly dread as he noticed me looming over.

"Lady cynder I apologise, it just, everyone made it seem like a good idea, after we all got let go."

"Who?" I dug my own claws in to emphasize the point.

"We were all lumber workers, till they decided to switch to slave labor."

Stacey giggled "Fucking knew it." Stacey burst out, almost like she was bragging.

"Why?!" I asked in anger

"He's going to die if you keep that up." Stacey pointed out. I removed my claws. "Why is because of money. But right now really need to find Dom, and Mindy. Can I ride you?" Stacey asked nervously. I looked down at the wolf

"Fine just hang on." i grumbled, it did make sense however, searching would be much easier if we were airborne. "Wolf, have you hurt any one?"

"No, honestly I was…"

"He's lying he's killed at least six, maybe more." Stacey threw the axe down, I looked closer and noticed notches cut into the handle, fresh and blood soaked.

POV switch Stacey

My senses were going into overdrive, I could smell blood, it was causing problems for me, and the fact that Cynder had chosen today of all days to fuck with me…. I took a deep breath pushing my emotions down. I clambered onto Cynders back, I could've been in the air and searching by now, if it was not for the fact that I'd probably be swarmed by the army of dragons now swirling about, many of which were guards trying to get some form of order, and the rest of which were trying to escape or were part of this group of assholes.

"alright go" I said, I gripped tight, Cynder wasted no time, as a gust of wind ripped up under her wings, rocketing us into the sky.

"That's actually pretty clever." I said gripping tighter.

"What?"

"The wind up draft you created under your wings." I clarified.

"Whatever keep an eye out for Mindy!" Cynder growled.

I scanned the streets, main Street which ran towards the center of town was a bloodbath.i could only imagine how bad the alleyways were. However there was a end in sight. A large force of armored figures were pushing down the street from in town, the tactics looked sound. A classic shield wall, armed with pikes pushed at the front. Dragons swarmed about, covering the air.

"Doesn't seem fair." I mumbled, I could sense Dom's general location so I put it in Cynders mind to head in that direction. Reaching out and suggesting things, is a fairly easy thing to do, and there is little chance, if you're good at doing it for it to be found out.

It was stupidly easy to spot Dom, a city block that sat just in front of the train station, he stood alone in front of many body's, he didn't have a scratch on him, which made me give a sigh of relief, plus just a bit of pride in him. I mean he was just so cool! Standing there looking like some kind of god of war or something.

I also could not help but notice the two dragons slowly advancing on him. "He needs help now." I shouted, I bounced up balancing on my feet.

"STACEY WHAT ARE YO… ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Cynder yelled, she couldn't do anything but fly straight at this point, or dump me, but what the hell it's totally going to be worth the risk.

One dragon looked to be a fire dragon, the other a wind. I knew the powers of the wind to know attack it would probably get me chopped up by winds, then again fire was not a great alternative. But I could see the fire one preparing to use his breath, then again he could just be breathing. Dragons are confusing to fight. I jumped in a defeated sigh, I fell quite rapidly, judging my target, it was a female, you could tell mostly by body shape what gender a dragon is, younger side of 20, a darker variation of red, almost blood like, no spines on her back which is a huge benefit for me. I think it be kinda embarrassing to jump onto a dragon only to be impaled.

I landed on her back right behind her neck, I felt the inertia switch, my body feeling like it was going to probably hurt for a few minutes, I knew that if I was not me, this maneuver probably would have killed me, so not for trying at home.

I grabbed the young dragon by the horns, two big ones which curled like ram horns. Redirecting the gout of fire, causing it to dissipate into the air. I felt her lurch back, rearing up on her hind legs, it reminded me of breaking wild horses. The old memories were interrupted by a realization of the other dragon. Mainly on how I now had it full attention. Or would if a flash of black scales didn't rip into its side, I was fairly certain that Cynder had just knocked him into next week.

My inattention to my own fight suddenly became a problem as the dragoness bucked in a unexpected move, my lower body rocketing up passed my head, my right hand slipped casing me to whip around, suddenly I was looking the dragoness in one eye, hanging by one hand off the side of her head.

"What was your plan?" She asked suddenly stopping, as she made eye contact with me.

I thought for a second, really this was a bad idea, but I did manage to keep Dom out of harm's way for at least a second. My arm aching like someone had tried to rip it out of it's socket. "I dunno." I said honest.

"Do you know what's going on here?" she asked.

"I'm honestly not entirely sure. You're not part of this are you?" I asked, I usually would just attack and ask questions later, but something seemed off.

"Part of what, I just got here."

I quickly dug into her mind. My head was really starting to thump, but I was having to kill far less so, that it was good for everyone. I picked out her name, Kirah, her age, 20, and what the hell she was doing here, sad to learn that her mother had just died and she was here with her family. She had woken up late, after a very heavy night of drinking, and… personal stuff with another dragoness, God's thats alot of personal stuff. "Alright don't burn my friend and we'll talk about what's going on." I said letting go of her horn. I landed off balance and quickly feel to my butt.

Cynder came walking up to us a young green dragoness which looked oddly familiar in tow. "Kirah, Terra let's get you two off the streets." Cynder ordered, she obviously knew them, but now I could only ask is, how well? I felt a little blush, which was stupid. But maybe it was the blood. I could practically taste it at this point.

"Stacey, are you okay?" I looked up at Cynder who towered above me, a panic ripped through me, did she know what I was thinking about, this would be hard to explain. "Are you hurt?"

"I think she's fine." Dom assured her.

"I think my arms going to be aching for a while but I'm good." I confirmed.

"Lady Cynder… I umm had no idea…" Kirah looked nervous.

"No it's okay there was no way of knowing, I'm just happy none of you got hurt. Stacey, Dom take Mindy and get on the train with Cathie, I'll escort these two to safety.

Okay obviously delayed by…. A Lot and honestly not the best writing I Madness have done. But this is a good set-up for things to come so if you've come this far pls bear with us. Blue has been out of commission so I'm kinda piecing this together while also juggling work school and of course video games so sorry. Already getting a jump on the next chapter and I'll work my hardest to start releasing at a monthly basis, or maybe bi-monthly but more often overall. Yeah so thanks for reading my incoherent ramblings made for whomever happens to stumble upon this. Peace.


End file.
